


olive me (loves olive you)

by JupiterJoon



Category: K-pop, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alcohol, Bad Puns, Because it's a Seokjin fic, Cuddling & Snuggling, Cute Kim Seokjin | Jin, Each chapter is kind of it's own little event, Established Relationship, Eventual Smut, Explicit Language, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Fluff and Smut, No Angst, Not Beta Read, Random & Short, Reader-Insert, Sexual Roleplay, Smut chapters are clearly labeled, So there's no real particular order, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-12
Updated: 2020-04-03
Packaged: 2020-10-14 22:29:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 20
Words: 23,526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20608370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JupiterJoon/pseuds/JupiterJoon
Summary: A saga of cuteness about you and your boyfriend, Kim Seokjin.or, an excuse for me to write bad puns in 1k fluffy hypothetical situations.





	1. The Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first chapter that sets up you and Jin. All chapters after this one can be read in any order.

When you met Kim Seokjin, you weren’t looking for anyone special. Jin also says he wasn’t looking for anyone. (Now he at least admits he wasn’t not looking, either).

Things just happen. That’s how most things in your life go. You’d given up trying to control fate or fortune long ago. Jobs came and went. Hometown friends moved away and new friends moved in. At this point, you spend more time keeping up with the flow of life rather than fighting against it.

You didn’t have anything to offer each other. It wasn’t like you both filled in the cracks in the other’s life. Jin had a steady job while you were struggling between two part-time jobs that made up fulltime minus all the good shit like benefits. Jin had just moved to a new city for work while you’d been living here, already settled in.

But that’s why you worked. It wasn’t some insane, radical change in your feelings or your situations that brought you together. There was no magical story where you showed Jin a secret side of the city or he magically found you the job of your dreams. You were simply both there. There for each other.

If anything, the simplicity of your relationship brings you both the most joy.

By the time you both me, he’d been in town for a while. You shared mutual friends. At this age, hangouts were dictated by who’s off work at the same time. Most people cling to the friends they have because the city you live in is almost too big to make new friends, if that’s even a thing. Besides your ambitions, you blamed most of your singleness on the lack of new people entering your life.

So it’s no surprise Jin interested you when he appeared. Someone new, someone interesting. It happens every time someone new joins a group. But eventually, the interest wanes, or they find a way to squeeze into the predetermined status-quo.

But not Jin.

Jin, moving somewhere new, immediately reached out to old local friends like Jungkook and Hobi. Hobi had gone through the same training at your job, so you happened to end up at his apartments some evenings or he’d invite you out with his friends. Hobi’s invitations were occasional, opportunities that you gradually started saying yes to more when Jin appeared.

You found yourself enamored by him, the “newness” of him blending into something else. Something that made your heart race a bit each time you walked into another outing with your friends. That drew you to sit next to him at each table or on every couch. That had you texting him over anyone else when something ridiculous happened at work or the cutest ever compilation of dog vines appeared in your feed.

Despite his teasing, Jin has this subtle respect for those around him. His innate brightness shines even when he sits quietly listening to his friends. He makes you laugh, by mistake or on purpose. He’s dramatic, in a childlike way that seems cute rather than catty. His puns rival any dad joke you’ve ever heard.

In fact, it still surprises you that Jin’s chosen pun to ask you out is by far the worst he’s ever told, and many followed after. 

It’s a Saturday night. The week had been easy, and it was one of those rare days when everyone had the same weekend off. You’d already been at Yoongi’s, one of Jin’s coworkers, house for hours. Everyone started winding down on the second round of snacks and beer.

“Hey,” Jin says, plopping down on Yoongi’s couch next to you. You both bounce a bit, resettling. Jungkook and Hobi peek out from around the kitchen door, so you already know something is up.

“What?” you’re cautious, unsure if this will end in a dogpile, a prank, or something way more serious than your overworked brain can handle.

“Sometimes,” Jin starts, then has to clear his throat. His ears are already turning red. Something in your stomach knows what’s about to come before he even continues. Hundreds of butterflies twirl about as your mind races for how you are about to answer this.

There’d been hints. You’d both been playing that stupid game of teasing, brushing hands. You were both way too old for these childish routines.

But like you said, both or you weren’t looking, so it really took you both awhile to even see what happened. Honestly, Yoongi’s incessant eye-rolling and Taehyung’s giggles may have clued you both in more than either of your instincts.

“Sometimes,” Jin starts again, “I’m a dick to you,” Jin readies to assess your reaction, sitting up straight with eyebrows drawn over serious eyes, “but, baby, I’m addicted to you.”

Silence.

It ticks by.

You snort, laughter bursting from you, the butterflies all escaping at once as you double over. Jin’s eyes are wide, jaw dropped as he tries to decide if he should laugh with you or be mortified.

You try to gather yourself, wiping at your eyes. “Did you just say dick twice? In a pickup line?” You roll over laughing again, clutching a throw pillow. Jin giggles, scratching at his cheeks which are beet red at this point.

“I did, yep,” he sounds completely devoid of confidence. It pulls at your heartstrings, settling your mirth a bit. You take your hand in his, interlocking your fingers. You pointedly ignore the gasps from the doorway.

“It’s okay, I like dicks,” you wink. Jin sputters, eyes darting between your hands and his crotch and your mouth then your eyes then away. You laugh again, clutching his hands between both of yours as he tries to pull away.

The boys at the door come in, making small comments about how they’d spent too long in the bathroom or the microwave took forever to cover up their very poor eavesdropping skills. Jin scoots over, tentatively wrapping his arm over your shoulder, as the rest of the couch is filled up. Your cheeks feel a little warm as his large shoulder presses into you, fingers playing with your shirt's sleeve on the other side.

That’s how it had started. Simple.


	2. Recharge

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a rough week, you and Jin just need to recharge. Good thing you have the same idea in mind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi welcome back and get ready to go to the dentist. This was inspired by Jimin slamming Jin's lazy vacationing habits on Vlive.

Jin’s exhausted. Sure, his job doesn’t call for too much. No presentations this week, no dinners with clients. But, his co-workers had a rough week. Naturally, Jin felt compelled to do his best to cheer them up and keep the energy high.

It couldn’t be helped. It’s his Sagittarius nature to be upbeat, but it doesn’t mix well with his introverted personality. That's why, when the week ended, he texted you to come over. Three times. Every hour once he knew you were also off.

You knock on his door. Instead of hearing the doorknob click, your phone beeps.

_ Come in _

Oh boy, you eye roll, it’s bad. Full vegetation mode. You swing the door open, kick off your shoes, and wander down the hall. You salute to the Mario figurines waving you into his bedroom.

Curled up on his side, Jin’s hands are tucked under his cheek as a pillow, watching TV. The comforter crumples around him and pillows lay about from previous TV-watching-poses. The bright lights of the screen flash and twinkle in his eyes, adding a spark to his tired expression. With his cheeks scrunched up from his hand pillow, Jin looks like a disgruntled toddler rather than an overworked man.

When you giggle in the doorway, he tucks his chin to see you. Then, he flings his arms wide open.

“Finally!” he whines, wiggling his fingers for you to come close. You plop onto the edge of the bed. His arms wrap around your waist, his large white shirt almost like a second blanket, pulling you over and into him. Now, he’s curled around you like a Puma-clad armadillo. “You took forever.”

“It’s not fun to cuddle in pantyhose,” you quip.

He lifts your head, plumping a pillow underneath both your heads. His nose nuzzles into your hair. He takes a deep breath, and the relief in his sigh almost makes you blush.

You treasure being his treasure. There’s something powerful about being the stress-reliever for the stress-reliever. Like you hold supreme power above them all.

You brush your fingers back and forth over his forearm hugging your waist. “Was it a long day?”

“A long week,” Jin groans. You frown sympathetically even though he can’t see it. He presses a kiss to the back of your neck. You wiggle in closer, settling in.

“Well, don’t you worry now,” you start. “You’ve got the weekend, a comfy bed, me, and…” you finally focus on the TV. “Wait, really? We’re watching Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles?”

“This is a judge free zone,” Jin sniffs, nipping your ear. “Plus, this week was a turtle disaster.” Hopefully, he can sense your eye roll. 

Your week hadn’t been so easy either. Given, most weeks where you have a full schedule aren’t that easy. Especially when Jin does, too. Your shoulders relax, your tension melting into the comforter. You’re shrouded in warmth while the room feels cool. Ever since you complained about cuddling makes you both sweaty, Jin always turns the air up.

You continue to trace patterns into his arm, watching the cartoon turtles argue in a sewer. You honestly have no idea what’s going on, but that’s fine. Listening to Jin’s easy breathing, his recurrent sighs, small chuckles, his scent engulfing you from the sheets-- it’s all you need to recharge.

At some point, you doze off. Jin’s hand stirs you awake, knuckles tickling under your shirt.

“Tired of the turtles?” Your voice sounds groggier than you feel.

“Mmm,” Jin hums, placing his lips against the base of your neck. You adjust a bit, and his hand slides under your shirt, fingers digging under your tummy to pull you impossibly closer to his side. At one point, it bothered you. The way spooning made your tummy look slumped no matter if you’d eaten recently or not. How there always seemed to be a little pouch of pudge laying when you lay on your side.

But Jin didn’t mind. He liked it, saying he appreciated having more of you, the way your body gives beneath his fingers. He remembered to repeat it each time he’d touched you after that, insisting that spooning more often would boost your confidence. You think he might have ulterior motives. 

“You want to…” you wriggle a bit, Jin grunting in disapproval of his perfect setup. But when you twist to your other side, hands tucked between your chests, he relaxes. A light smile dances on his lips, tickling his eyes. You peer up while they dart around your face, taking you in. He nudges your nose, and your hands flatten over his broad shoulders. You close your eyes, but his breath just ghosts over your lips.

“Your whole left cheek is red,” he whispers against your lips. Your eyes shoot open and you smack at his chest.

“Motherfucker,” you start to turn back over, but Jin’s arm snares you again.

“Awh, come on, come on,” he teases, rubbing his nose to yours when you refuse to look at him. “Don’t swear at me.”

“I’ll swear at whoever the fuck I want,” you sass, studying your chipped nails on his chest. This shirt is surprisingly low-cut for him. Your fingertips edge up, touching his exposed collarbones.

Jin shimmies his other hand under your head as a second pillow and closes his eyes. He shakes dramatically, squishing his own face into a pillow. He hums in satisfaction.

You don’t move, admiring the man next to you (even with the sound of swords and action playing on the TV behind you). It’s a wonder he can lay on his side with his broad shoulders. The added arm-pillow probably aids the 45-degree drop he’d have. His long lashes flutter, his plump lips slightly pursed. The tension between his thick brows melted away an hour ago.

Eyes slowly opening again, and your guard drops. He’s similar to a waking prince. Well, a prince living in something that still looks like a teenager’s bedroom.

“Admiring your handsome boyfriend again?” There’s a twitch to Jin’s mouth when he inquires.

You jump at the arrogant boy and nip his plump bottom lip. Jin yelps. His lip grazes between your teeth as you lay back. His tongue flicks out to soothe the wound.

His eyebrows dip, and you cock your own in response.  _ Go on _ , your look says,  _ try me. _

Jin’s arm behind your head folds up, pushing your lips back into his. They slot together perfectly after months of practice. No more awkward nose kisses or only nailing the side of the mouth. Now, when Jin turns to deepen the kiss, your tongues tap and lips trade places easily.

Jin’s kisses are always soft, even when he’s passionate. His pink lips are like marshmallows, always pliable against your own, molding to yours, pushing and giving based on your own desires. 

He gives another deep, appreciative sigh. When your lips start to curl, he digs his fingers into your hip, pulling you in a bit closer. Of your hands that can escape between you, you grip his jaw, thumb running over his cheek.

Jin hums low. He gives you one last soft kiss before he loosens his grip.

“I really just want to lay down, watch TV, and maybe eat something later.” Jin gives an apologetic smile.

You lean in for a chaste kiss, running your thumb over the smile. “Thank god,” you give each other big toothy smiles. Sharing the same recharging habits was a godsend. What others find lame, you find relaxing.

“I can make us something to eat!” You pipe up, remembering the last thing on the todo list. When Jin starts to protest, you quickly add, “as in I’ll order us something.” He nods quickly, scared of you burning one of his pots again.

You settle back in, tucking your head under his chin, arm draped over his waist to match his own. The next episode starts behind you. Jin’s chest shakes at a dumb joke by Splinter. You almost don’t want to doze off when your happy place is here in reality.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know if you are enjoying the series :) I'm having fun writing these.


	3. Garlic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Yoongi cancels, Jin offers (forces) a free meal.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a short one I thought of at dinner tonight :)

You wrinkle your nose at the dish before you. The presentation is beautiful, complete with garnish and a drizzled glaze. Too fancy for a meal served in a bachelor’s apartment. Yet, the overpowering smell of garlic fills your nostrils. The browned meat and onions look mouthwatering, but the smell shuts you down.

“This isn’t what I wanted,” you grumble at the dish.

“WOW,” Jin’s head bounces around in your peripheral as his rant starts. “THANKS, Jin, this is AMAZING I’m so GLAD that you invited me over when Yoongi CANCELLED because I LOVE your cooking and definitely am not taking it for GRANTED at this point in our RELATIONSHIP. So NICE of you to give me a HOME. COOKED. MEAL.”

You scoff, forking at the meat. It gave a bit beneath you fork before letting it pierce through. Perfectly tender. How could Yoongi ruin a dish with such a high demand for garlic? He shared many characteristics with vampires: eccentric sleeping hours, a favoritism for dark things, occasionally strange sleeping places. But this preference was not one. Actually, maybe it’s some kind of conditioning to get over the power of garlic.

“Do you think Yoongi is a vampire?” You ask out loud in the middle of Jin’s ongoing rant.

Jin’s appalled expression drops at your question. “Because of the garlic?” he asks with a cock of his head.

You drop your fork to wave over the dish. “Exactly!”

“I’ve thought of it before. He’d definitely be the kind to overpower any weakness.” Jin nods his head. You giggle, picking up your fork again. You stab at the meat, fork some rice onto it, and stab at it again. You continue this pattern a few times. “Why aren’t you eating it.”

You continue messing with the food, dragging the rice here and there, before you give up. “Jin,” you huff. The table creeks when you put both hands on the table, ready to negotiate.

“Y/n,” he matches your business tone.

“I appreciate you,” your eyes are pleading.

Jin crosses his arms. “That’s great, I’m glad to hear.”

“You know I love your cooking.”

“Indeed.”

“And I always enjoy you cooking for me and trying your creations.”

“Mhm.”

“But even the hall outside smells of garlic there is so much in here.”

Jin rubs his chin, considering mercy. You align your silverware on the table back into place.

He shrugs and picks up his fork. You think you are finally home free as he chews. Standing to find something else, you head towards the fridge.

Warm fingers curl around your wrist. “Wait.” He tugs, so you turn to him. He sits you down in his lap, leaning back to give you space. His hands wrap around your waist. He has a cute little smile on his face as he continues to munch. You smile back, ruffling his hair.

Suddenly, his hands latch onto your face. The smell of garlic on his fingers wafts by your nostrils. You know what’s happening a split second before you can stop from crying out. Jin smashes your face into his, tongue laving into your open mouth and soaking your protest in garlic.

Still gripping your face, Jin plants a wet kiss on your cheek as you decide between wretching or laughing. Jin licks a thick strip up your neck. You wail in disgust. “I wanna gar-lick you all over!” He shouts. Your about to squirm out of his lap when his arm latches around both your thighs. He holds you steady as he continues to pepper you with garlic-kisses. He continues on your neck and under your jaw until you stop resisting, giggles and cries exhausted.

Finally, he releases your thighs and you jump from the chair. Not breaking eye contact with him, you glare down at him as you step to the fridge, yank the door open, feel for a yogurt, and march back to your seat.

“You stink,” you shovel yogurt into your mouth. The taste of garlic is still present behind the strawberry flavoring.

“No, I think that’s you,” Jin barks at his own joke.

You inhale the yogurt while Jin chews happily across the table. There is a reason you never see strawberries and garlic in the same dish. You screech your chair across the floor and make for the hallway. You need soap. Something cleansing.

“Wait, really? Come on!” Jin whines from the table. He hates when you’re a poor sport.

You hang off the doorframe for the bathroom. An idea dawns on you for how to rid you both of the garlic smell.

“You said I stink. I need a shower,” you dawdle for a bit. “Actually, you smell pretty bad from cooking. Maybe  _ you _ need a shower, too.” With a wink, you head into the bathroom. A chair screeches, then padded footsteps rush in your direction.

Soon you both smell much, much better. Still, you will ascertain that Yoongi never cancels a dinner date again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you think about garlic!


	4. Coffee Breaks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> During a sleep-deprived shift at work, Jin makes it matcha better.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's me again. Coping with my bad days by imagining Jin appears with fancy tea I can't afford.

Your head thunks onto one of the many multi-colored tables in your building’s cafeteria. You stayed up too late. Now, you regret it. You didn’t even finish the show you were watching, so you know the same mistake awaits you again tonight. 

You shove the chair back with too much force. No one notices in a room filled with the clamoring of forks, boring conversation, and work overflow. After slapping your cheeks a bit, you wiggle your phone out of your pocket and open Jin’s message. You’d already complained twice about how tired you are. It wouldn’t hurt to complain again. 

Plus, sometimes if you seem down enough, he sends a selfie. Maybe that’s not the best conditioning, but you want a pick-me-up to get you through the rest of the day… or another distraction from doing any real work while you are this tired. Man, adulting is hard.

A message from Jin already shows on your screen.

_ Are you on break soon? _

You perk up, sitting straight and shuffling your hair into place even though he can’t see through the screen.

_ Sleeping in the breakroom _ you send four crying emojis for effect. You place the phone down in front of you, lining it up with the edge of the table. You take a moment to close your eyes, so the phone can vibrate with Jin’s response like an alarm clock.

“I told you, this can’t be called a break room,” you jump, then stare down at your phone. You lean closer to listen again. Did he send an audio message?

A hiccuping laugh sounds to your right. You grab the table as you swing around. Jin, in his own work clothes, saunters toward you with two drinks in his hands, blazer thrown over his arm.

“Did I rub a magic lamp or something?” your legs bounce in your seat as Jin slides into the seat across from you. He looks fantastic as always. Hair swept out of his face for work, collar trimmed around his thick neck, emphasizing his shoulders even in a dress shirt. You don’t bother hiding your smile, cheeks hurting from the joy of a surprise visit.

When Jin sets the coffee cups on the table, you clap your hands and reaching for one. Jin bats your hand away. “Patience!” He scolds. You place your hands in your lap obediently, batting your lashes. If attentiveness means you get coffee, you’ll comply.

Jin places the two cups next to each other. “I just want you to know that the barista said I should get the best boyfriend award.”

You try to remain compliant. “Worldwide best boyfriend award.” Jin nods approvingly and turns the first cup around. Scrawled on the sleeve is  _ I appre-chai-latte you! _ You smile at the little happy face the barista added. But then it wains.

“Jin,” You start, trying to be polite in your tone I don’t like milky coffees…” Jin scoffs, snagging the coffee up and taking a sip.

“Duh,” he smacks his lips. There’s a cute, white mustache over his lip. “It’s mine. We both know I can only drink coffee if it’s as sweet as me.” You giggle, now staring down the other cup. It’s for you. Something free and hopefully delicious just for you. You pray Jin’s need for a good pun didn’t steer him to buy a drink you don’t want.

“Now you,” Jin bops your nose, taking advantage of your compliance. “You’re too sweet, so you need something bitter to even it out.” He turns the cup around. “Besides all that sass.”

_ We’re a perfect matcha _ . You practically mewl. Thank god. Highly caffeinated, definitely delicious.

You take the warm cup in your hand, popping the lid off and inhaling deeply. You take a sip and close your eyes, savoring the gift. It warms your chest, kicking the cooling embers of your energy back into gear. When you come back down from your moment of bliss, Jin reappears with his head propped on his palm. He smiles, eyes disappearing.

You yank his lanyard and his lips crash into yours. The sweetness is sickening against the matcha on your tongue, and you can tell he’s having a parallel experience. His nose crinkled in disgust. Still, his cheeks are brushed pink with surprise and embarrassment.

“Damn, you’re almost as strong as Jungkook there,” Jin maintains his disgruntled expression.

“That’s the power of love,” you wink. Jin coughs, reaching for a napkin.

“That may be the only bad kiss we’ve ever had,” He wipes his tongue on the napkin.

“Hmmm… remember that time you were-”

“Whatever it is, I definitely don’t.” Jin scoops up his latte. “And it looks like I need to get back to work.” He scurries off before you can reiterate any embarrassing kissing experiences. Head in your hand, you admire his profile as he heads back out, outlined by the light of the main doors.

“Rude,” you sip the tea again with a smile.


	5. Mine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jin's not possessive... just appreciative.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soft hours with the slightest, slightest bit of the mildest smut.

You and Jin lounge on your couch, scrolling through your phones. Not doing much, but at least in each other’s company. You shuffle your legs in Jin’s lap, letting him know they are falling asleep from where he’s resting his arms to stare at his phone.

“Hey,” he jostles your legs. You aren’t sure if he’s about to start something. Instead of brows furrowed in annoyance, they’re confused. You stop your scrolling to peer back at him.

“Did y…” Jin cuts off then glances back at his phone. He turns the screen to face you. It’s one of your friend’s photos of you and a few other people at a party last weekend. One of the rare few you actually attend of the even rarer few any of your friends throw anymore. You aren’t even old but everyone seems to be opting to stay in these days. No one, yourself included, wants to deal with the cleanup of a house party anymore.

“Did you wear my shirt to a party at another guy’s house?”

“Mhm.”

“Mhm...?” Jin questions. You put your phone down, unsure of what he’s getting at.

“I did. You didn’t go. It felt like you were with me.”

“That's…” Jin looks at the photo again. Before you can ask what the issue is, he flops onto you. His body engulfs yours as he folds over into the crease of the couch to cling to you.

“You’re the best.” He rubs his cheek into your side, arms tight around your middle as he tries to lay side by side in the tiny couch space.

“Jinnie?” You ask. You ruffle his hair affectionately but are still confused.

“They know that’s one of my favorite hoodies,” Jin mumbles from where his cheek rests on your chest.

“Of course?” Everyone knows that massive pink hoodie is Jin’s favorite. It’s clearly not yours from how it engulfs half your body.

He props his chin up, eyes closed in a cute smile. It makes his apple cheeks puff out.

Oh.

“It’s like they all knew I belonged to you,” you clarify for yourself.

Jin giggles, teeth now showing. A smirk tugs at your lips.

“Jinnie,” you run your fingers through his hair with a light scratch. “Are you possessive?”

“Aneya!” his Korean slips out with a start. He purses his lips. “But it’s nice to know.”

You grab his arms, clasping them behind ur neck like a halter top and shifting him farther over you. His body covers yours, legs slotted between your own. You gesture down to your Jin-dress. “You’re my favorite thing to wear,” 

Jin bursts out laughing, leaning his head on your shoulder. “You’re the greatest.”

You smile into his neck. If he only knew how great he is for you. “You make me wanna show it off.” Jin pops back up to look at you. “That I’m yours.”

Jin hums, eyes closed. “That’s nice.”

“Is it?” you cock an eyebrow, but he keeps his eyes closed, nodding.

You crane your neck off the pillows. Jin flinches a bit when your breath tickles his ear. “I’m yours,” you whisper. His hands untangle only to thread through the hair at the nape of your neck. You mimic him, fingers grazing the scruffy hair from his recent undercut. “Just yours.”

Jin just continues to smile, looking warm and content. He presses off the armrest to sit up again, gently pulling you upright. He guides you to cradle in his lap, but you straddle his hips instead. You both hold each other again, your thumbs brushing over his cheekbones and his rubbing patterns into your lower back.

“Same,” Jin mumbles, eyes soft as one hand slides up your back to pull you closer. You kiss the inside of his wrist.

The gentle pull on the back of your neck guides you down. Jin kisses you soft, lips gentle against your own to cherish what’s his. When he goes to loosen his grip, you tighten your own, angling his jaw to deepen the kiss. He moans, small and breathy. You suck his bottom lip between your own. Another moan. It sounds so pretty. He’s always pretty. Pretty handsome.

He whispers your name against your lips and you answer with his, settling farther into his lap. His thighs spread apart beneath you, grip aiding the subtle rock of your hips.

You feel him grow hard in his pants. You roll again, the friction of your leggings against his jeans giving you a bit of relief. When you sigh, Jin holds you closer, chest to chest. The shift of your hips are shorter, difficult but just enough as you prioritize being close over everything else.

Finally, lips feeling bruised with affection, you lean back, taking in Jin’s own swollen lips chasing after yours. His eyes barely open, hooded, as he strokes the side of your neck again. You take in the man who chases after your own lips, calls you his, calls you-

“Babe.” The rare pet name slips from his pouting lips. It takes you by surprise. You bite back your smile.

He stares at ur lip caught between your teeth. You roll your hips again and watch his Adam's apple bob when he swallows. “Baaabe,” he whines a bit this time.

“That's me, don’t wear it out.” You roll your hips again with a wink. The next second you’re squealing as he grabs onto your ass, hikes your leg to wrap around his waist, and lifts you into the air. With a flurry of kisses, you cloud his vision as he stumbles toward the bedroom.

“Oh, I’ll wear it out alright,” Jin jabs as he steps over the threshold to his bedroom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Healthy relationships are important! If something is unclear between you and your partner, always address it. Also, understand that sometimes jealousy and possessiveness can be cute, but they can also be dangerous signs that there's an unequal power balance in a relationship. Take care of yourself and your partner!


	6. Refuel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jin finds you your own private island on a fishing trip.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was gonna wait to post this, but then Yoongi made that vlog so...

The sea air is a welcome greeting on your day off. The wind rushes through your hair. The waking sun provides enough light to guide your feet across the rickety pier. You pull your heavy sweater closer around you. There’s only one reason you’d ever rise with the sun on your day off. 

Well, one person.

Early-morning fishermen bustle around the pier. You snake between poles, equipment, and cracks in the boards as you make your way to the  _ Holly _ .

Yoongi sees you first. He waves, clad in all black. He stands out among the other fisherman in their seaworthy jackets and cargo pants riddled with tags and strings. He hops down from the back of his boat, waiting for you to reach them.

“So explain to me again,” you say as way of greeting, “how did Seokjin convince you to buy a boat when he won’t buy one himself?”

Jin appears at the sound of your voice. Unlike Yoongi, he fits right in. Boat hat, puffer vest, and baggy pants. The only thing that doesn’t fit is the cherub face peaking from under the hat’s brim, clean-shaven and bushy-eyed.

Jin shrugs as he picks his way through the contents littering the boat’s floor. “Simple. My charm and Yoongi’s undying loyalty.” He jumps down to join you two. You quickly tuck into him as another gust of wind ripples between the boats. The sound of sloshing water and shifting flags can be heard over the passing mumbles of others eager to get on the water.

“I have a surprise for you,” you reach for the zipper of your sweater.

“My god, there’s a public,” Yoongi groans, jumping back on the boat. Jin’s ears are red, even though he seems excited for your surprise.

You take another step back, making sure he has a good view. Jin clears his throat, trying to maintain stoic intrigue. You pull on the zipper, letting it slide to the clasp, and you shrug it down to your elbows, posing much the same way you’d seen Jimin do when modeling a new purchase.

Jin clasps a hand over his mouth. He takes in your appearance. His eyes hang around your bright pink shirt you’d found yesterday. There’s a smiling dolphin, surrounded by the words “You are my porpoise.”

He can’t keep up his act anymore, clapping his hands together, his barking laughter joining the seagulls in the sky. You start laughing, too, especially when you see Yoongi try to hide his own amusement.

Jin takes you in his arms again, kissing you despite his typical discomfort at PDA. “I am o- _ fish _ -ially in love with you.”

Now it’s your turn to burst out in laughter over Yoongi’s disapproving “And I’m officially puking,” from the deck of his boat.

“Come on, love birds,” he calls, the motor kicked in and ready to go. “Let’s get this third-wheeling show on the road.”

It took some convincing to get you out on Jin’s boating adventures. First of all, you knew this was his and Yoongi’s thing. You didn’t want to dictate  _ all _ Jin’s free time from work (even if you wanted him to dicktate yours). Yoongi always made fishing into a hassle, but he did buy a boat. Plus, he complains about having to go fishing even when Jin hasn’t asked. You knew Yoongi enjoyed the little adventures and didn’t want to take Jin away from him.

Second, you don’t like fishing. It’s boring. So. So boring. It took you a while to understand why your outgoing boyfriend loved such a docile sport. Of course, when you got to know him around his friends and saw how he was in fact a listener, surprisingly shy, and spent most of his relaxing in a bed, it made more sense.

Regardless, over dinner a month ago, Yoongi complained that Jin complained you wouldn’t join fishing because of him. He said you were making his life difficult if you didn’t join the trip. You took this as Yoongi’s way of saying “it’s okay to tag along.”

Jin knows you don’t like fishing because you always zone out when he shows you picture after picture (besides that video where he fell out of his chair. That was great.) He really just wants to spend time with you on his days off. He had a habit of trying to smoosh all his favorite things into one event.

The boat bobs in a slow rhythm beneath your feet while you stand at the front, staring ahead. Yoongi weaves in and out of the port, through the canal, and out to the open water. The small houses and patches of grass give way to a giant expanse of blue.

But only for a little bit. After a few minutes, your island comes into view. Well, it isn’t  _ your  _ island, but it sure feels like that. Especially when Jin dragged you out here the first time and showed it off with such pride, saying he’d discovered it just for you.

Ad Yoongi coasts close to the shore, the boys bicker over all kinds of fishing stuff you don’t understand. There’s no one else ashore. No one is ever here at this hour. It’s like the three of you are pulling up to uncharted land, not just a clump of sand and rocks most people find too unenjoyable to venture out to.

The water gets shallow, and you kick off your shoes and put them in your knapsack. Jin comes back around to the deck, smiling and waving as you lower yourself into the water. It comes up to your shins, just close to being too shallow for the boat and too deep for you. Yoongi’s little way of being considerate.

Jin follows you down, grabs your hand, and you walk to the beach together. The sun rose with the speed of the boat, so a light blue haze now meets the water’s edge on the horizon.

When you get to the edge, you spread out your towel, stab an umbrella in the earth, and pull out your book. You stand in the middle of your setup, book to your chest, and salute Jin, who stands surveying your process.

“You got this down to a T now, don’t you?” Jin asks, hands on his hips. Still, his face looks a little smug.

You nod vigorously. “My boyfriend found me my own private island. I have to do it right.”

Jin scoffs, trying to hide his joy in arrogance. You skip forward, latching your arms around his waist. “Thank you again,” you lean up to give him a kiss. He grabs the back of your neck, holding you there.

“Wait,” Jin mumbles into your mouth, kissing you again. “One for good luck.” He kisses you again. “Maybe some extra luck.” He pecks at your cheek. “This might help, too.” He moves to your other cheek. “This here, too. Oh and-”

You shove Jin back with a giggle. “Don’t make your boyfriend jealous.” You shoo him. “Back to the boat!”

Once Jin boards the  _ Holly _ , you sprawl out on your towel. He’s waving erratically, so you wave back. “Sit sexy so I can see your amazing shirt!” He shouts.

“Don’t fucking scare the fish away!” You hear Yoongi shout back.

“You’re shouting just as loud!” You hear the fight break out as the boat pulls off.

You settle back, still smiling. Jin knows you so well. Just like him, you need time to reboot by yourself. And here you are, feeling like the middle of nowhere, on your own island. The laugh of seagulls keeps your spirits high. The whisper of fronds untangles your thoughts. The faint drone of passing motors lulls you to sleep.

By the time the boat rolls back up three hours later, you feel refreshed for the rest of your week. Jin can never wait for you to climb back on board, always splashing through the water to prep you on why he is right about whatever disagreement he and Yoongi are having, or what fish he got, or how he made a great joke earlier. You lace your fingers together, laugh, and climb aboard the boat back to reality.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Even when you want to be with your S/O all the time, it's healthy to spend some of your free time with yourself and others!


	7. Lookin' Good, Sport

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You and Jin are supposed to meet up with friends, but he can't make it out the door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> there's no explicit pun in this chapter D:

“Babeeee,” you whine, slouching against the door when Jin rounds the corner to get his shoes. You’re on your way out to one of Namjoon’s shows. Several of you managed to have an evening off around the same time, so you were meeting up at a bar beforehand. You came over to Jin’s early to have some time lazing around before the evening hype. You’d waited on the couch while he got changed out of his work clothes. You’d trusted him.

“What?” He doesn’t even bother to look your way as he searches the shoe cupboard. The jacket he sports stretches against the breadth of his shoulders as he searches. When he stands again, the collar of his cream turtleneck has crept up his chin a bit.

“Baaaabe,” You peel off the door only to grab at his jacket. You beat the lapels back and forth.

Jin stares down at you from behind large, round glasses. His tousled brown hair brushes over the tops of the lenses.

“What??” Jin asks incredulously, eyes wide. He grabs onto your wrists to stop the swinging.

Your head thuds against Jin’s chest as you shake it. “How do you look this fucking good?” His grip on your wrists loosens. You peek up, hoping you have your puppy-dog eyes on point. “You have to leave the house  _ like this? _ We have to leave the house like this?”

Jin chuckles, a small smile making his cheeks tuck up. His hand twirls before adjusting his glasses. “I look this good every day.”

You shake your head again and push off him to fan yourself. “I can’t deal with this.” You pull the bottom of his turtleneck up over his mouth and nose. “We’ve been over this.”

“Been over what?” Jin muffles, hands on hips, eyebrows cocked. He looks a tad ridiculous.

You cross your arms. “I cannot control myself if you dress like this.  _ Plus _ the glasses?” You scoff. “The PDA will happen against my better judgment.” The tops of Jin’s cheeks redden. Of course, he loved lounging all over you at home, but it always made him uncomfortable to be too touchy in public. You’d conceded to his wishes, but this was just cruel. His cackling laugh comes through the cotton, turtleneck mask.

After a pause, he surprises you. Jin pulls his shoulders back and adjusts the collar back in place. Coughing as he attempts to tame his expression, Jin straightens out his jacket and turns on the ball of his heel. He stuffs a hand in his pocket, which pulls the fabric of his black slacks tighter around his ass. Hip cocked, he peers over his shoulder back at you, pink lips slightly parted.

He winks.

You grab at your chest and melt back onto the door in a pile of squeals. It’s too goddamn much. How have you survived up til now dating a man who looks like this? Who teases you like  _ this _ ? You sigh deeply. Jin claps his hands in amusement, giving a thumbs up to your adoring response.

Still shoeless, he steps forward to reach for the second shoe cupboard by the door. But you weren’t joking about your lack of self-control. 

Once within reach, you reach for Jin and pull him into you. He stumbles, arms bracing on the door as you smash your lips together. He yelps into your mouth and you take the chance to lick behind his teeth. Your arms wrap around his neck in case he tries to continue his shoe-search. To your glee, he leans into you, one arm on your hip as he lays his forearm against the door. You move from his mouth down his jaw. You tuck your fingers into Jin’s turtleneck and smile at the shudder he gives. You nip just under his ear.

“We’re going to be late,” Jin breathes, even though he cranes his neck and presses his hips into yours.

“Joon would prefer I devour you now instead of at his show,” you purr into his neck. Your hands slide up and into his hair. Jin yelps again when you bite a bit too hard, fingers digging into your hip.

“Watch it,” he warns. When Jin tries to push off the door, you go with him, latched on tight. “I can’t wear a turtleneck every day this week.”

You pop off his neck to shoot daggers up at him. “Good. Don’t. Who knows what those girls might do when they see you like this.”

Jin tucks his chin to consider your expression. “By the looks of it, they’ll eat me up.”

Your fingers scratch through Jin’s hair, lip jutting out as you gaze back at him. This man, even with a double chin, still looks delicious. You finally break away. Jin deflates, only to shout “Yah!” when you tug him back into the apartment.

“Not if I do first,” you tease, now your turn to look back with a wink. “Keep the glasses on.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> let me know what dessert you'd compare Jin to. If he was a nuttybuddy I would bite into that chocolate shell and suck up the caramel inside.


	8. Welcome Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jin comes home from a business trip. You've missed him.

Your fingers tap against Seokjin’s countertop. The sole of your shoe squeaks against the kitchen stool each time your knee bounces. For the fourth time, you glance at the clock. Only 3 minutes had passed. You sigh in frustration.

Jin had a business trip. Only three days. No big deal. You go three days without seeing each other plenty of times when you’re both home. But business trips are different. It’s like your subconscious knows you couldn’t see Jin even if you had the time. The fact gnawed at your brain for 72 hours.

Which in turn makes you want him here. Which sucks even more because, on business trips, Jin can’t text much. Which makes you hm and ha about your ghost of a boyfriend for 72 hours.

Which makes you really, really want him.

Need him.

You take a deep breath in and enjoy the scent of your boyfriend around you. As soon as you’d arrived, you raided his closet for one of his shirts, shucking your own. You were enveloped in  _ him _ , now you just needed the real deal.

You glance at the clock again. 2 minutes. Jin told you 47 minutes ago he’d be home in half an hour. You were polite and offered to meet him at his place. Not polite enough to give him time alone once he got home.

The front door clicks. Your back straightens in the chair, full attention. You hear the scuffle of shoes and you stand, hands pressed to the counter. The padded footsteps sound from the entryway.

Jin appears, slacks and a white dress shirt stretching over his broad shoulders. His tie is loosened, shirt rolled to his elbows. His hair is coiffed high on his head, strong eyebrows making even his tired face look striking.

Fuck, is your boyfriend hot.

“Hey, sorry it-ah! he-rernmgh” You had rounded the counter, charging towards him. His words fumbled as much as his hands that tried to catch you as you launched yourself at him. He manages to grip your thighs, holding you up before you slide down his body like a koala slinking down a tree. You throw your arms around his neck, connecting your lips immediately.

It’s everything you wanted. His hands on your thighs, his chest against yours, his hair mussed between your fingers.

Jin stumbles, leaning against the wall to help support himself. You pay no mind to your shins squished between his back and the wall. You refuse to even let him breathe for a moment, inhaling deep, dipping your tongue into his mouth to remember the taste. He gives a slight sound of surprise when you tug at his hair. Blunt fingernails dig into the underside of your ass. He missed you, too.

Finally pulling back, the two of you take a moment to recover from your attack. Jin presses his forehead to yours, rubbing your noses together. He blinks twice, studying your expression, probably gathering himself.

“I missed you,” you whisper into his lips.

“You’d think I’d gone to war,” Jin teases, but he doesn’t release his hold. Instead, he leans his shoulder into the wall to shift you up higher, allowing your thighs to have a better grip.

“Baby, my heart is a battleground,” you sing.

Jin chuckles. He likes your little song-bits you’ve started doing. It’s hard not to pick up his habit of voicing a song that fits whatever someone just said. It feels like a soundtrack to life.

His eyes lower, then, tucking his chin to look at your chest pressed against him. “And did you send me that picture because you wanted me to witness the battle?”

You blush a bit, remembering the 30 somewhat-risque photos you took before settling on one with your shirt unbuttoned, no bra, the view just up to your puckered lips. You wanted Jin to know you missed him; it seemed like a fitting selfie. But now, in his presence, it’s a bit harder to be as confident.

You duck and mumble an affirmation into Jin’s neck, placing a sloppy kiss there as he walks you both over to the ottoman in his living room. He plops down, letting out a sigh that rivals a decrepit grandpa. Your legs stay wrapped around his waist, arms clinging to his neck as he runs his own over your back. You take in the sensation of his hands on you, large palms running up and down your spine.

“You didn’t say it back,” you comment after a few moments.

Jin cocks an eyebrow. “Say what?”

You pout. You don’t want to force him to say it. “That you…” you try to egg him on.

“That I…?” Jin leans in, like he may see the answer through your irises, like the back of a jeopardy card.

You huff. “That you miss me!”

Jin blinks, then it dawns on him. His mouth bobs a second. “You’re right here, why would I miss you?”

“Jin!” You groan, slouching into his chest. “This is not something to tease about!”

Jin’s hiccuping laugh shakes you. “I’m sorry,” he chuckles. He does not sound the least bit sorry.

“Jerk,” you hiss, untangling yourself.

“What?” Jin asks, leaning back onto his hands. You turn to glare at him. He looks unconcerned. And ridiculous, with a goofy grin and his outfit completely disheveled now.

“Just…!” You don’t finish, too embarrassed to say you’re mad because your boyfriend didn’t say everything just as you imagined it in your head. You turn and start for the door. You’re fleeing from your ridiculousness.

“Wait!” Jin’s voice stops your feet. He actually sounds desperate. Before you can turn back, arms wrap around your shoulders. He nuzzles into your neck, tips of his ruined hair scratching at your cheek.

“I missed you.” His marshmallow lips kiss the nape of your neck. “Always.” His hands run over your sides. “I wanted to call you,” he whispers in your ear, brushing your hair to the side. “I wanted to bother you at 2 in the morning,” he kisses just below your ear. “Because there was a bug flying around my room, and I knew you’d kill it.”

You giggle. What an idiot. Your boyfriend is a class-A buffoon. You step out of his arms and face him. His eyes look a bit nervous, like he can’t tell if he just made the situation worse. You take his hand and give it a squeeze. “You should have called.”

“That’s not all,” Jin says, face mischievously sober. “I missed you so much I jerked off in that shithole of a bathroom on the airplane because of your selfie.”

Your face crinkles into disgust. Jin grips your hand tighter before you can retreat and kisses you again. “I missed you,” he whispers. You pray to god that he washed the hand currently caressing your cheek.

“Yeah, I know,” you smile sheepishly.

“And you know what they say,” Jin tilts your chin up to meet his gaze, “anticipation makes the hard-on stronger.”

You roll your eyes but hug him tighter regardless. “There’s the man I know and love.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jin's the greatest ever, but I think it would fit his personality to accidentally tease about something he shouldn't. Of course, he'd do his very best to make it all better (with a good joke).


	9. Fever

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jin leaves work with a fever...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: THIS CHAPTER IS KINDA SAD.

“Jin, you better sit the fuck down so I can take your temperature,” you growl as you march into his kitchen in search of a medicine cabinet.

Your boyfriend, nose red and face pale with his puma sweats on, has been pacing back and forth in his living room. He let you know he left work with a cold. He said he was going to just rest, but you jumped at the opportunity to play nurse. So here you are, digging through his cabinets.

“I feel terrible,” Jin moans.

“That’s probably the dizziness from dashing this way and that,” you grumble, searching through cupboard over the stove for any kind of medical supplies.

“I promise I’m actually sick!” Jin’s voice sounds hysterical. You hear a thud.

Jin has his fist against the island in the kitchen, shoulders squared. “I’m not faking it.” His eyes start to well up. 

Your hands pause, outstretched in the cabinet, not sure what to do.

“I can’t control it, okay? I feel bad. But that doesn’t mean I need to act bad. Or sad! People don’t believe me because I’m so… so positive. It’s just how I am. I don’t want to bring them down.” You open your mouth, but he keeps going, running his hands over the countertop. “Or they say it’s wishy-washy. I don’t know. They didn’t believe me, saying it’s hooky. Which is okay. It’s okay. It was okay, but I want them to know I’m not a bad- It’s not that I’m- I’m actually-” Jin’s voice begins to blubber. His nose gets redder, tears spilling over his cheeks.

The first sob breaks- a small hiccup in the back of his throat. 

He starts to sob harder, and your body kicks in while your mind still rushes to catch up with the situation. You rush over, wrap your arms around him, and lean his head onto your shoulder. He burrows his face there, hands ensnaring your waist and holding you tight.

Jin is crying. You are stroking his hair. Rubbing his back.

Jin is crying. You’ve never seen this before. And honestly, you don’t want to.

His knees buckle, so you lower both of you to kneeling on the tile floor. You try to move to get him on the couch, but he balls his hands in your sweater. You continue rubbing his head in silence, eyes dashing around the ceiling as you wonder what to do and where this all came from. 

You don’t want to shoosh him. You don’t want him to think he can’t say these things to you. You want him to know that you understand it’s hard, whatever it is. He continues to sniffle, trying to collect himself.

“I’m sorry,” you hear after a bit. You shake your head, kissing his temple. “I’m sorry,” he gurgles again. The congested sound of his voice pulls on your heart. His arms still hug you tight even as you are both slouched on the floor now.

“Hey,” you take his face in your hands and force him to look at you. But it’s hard to look at him, too. You’ve never seen this kind of hurt and confusion on his face. “Don’t apologize to me. You know what I am?”

He blinks hard twice, head shaking.

“I’m your girlfriend. I’m here to do things like have my boyfriend cover my shirt in snot.” You stroke your thumbs under his puffy eyes. “More than anything, I’m here for you to lean on. And to understand you.”

His bottom lip quivers, so you guide his head back to your shoulder, stroking his neck, scratching your nails through his hair. “No one-” he takes a shuddering breath, “they think I need to be angry to actually not be okay. I don’t-” another big breath, his hands squeezing tighter. “I don’t want to do that. It’s embarrassing and makes people uncomfortable. It makes me uncomfortable.”

You nod. “You can be sad and still be happy. People are in pain all the time. I know it’s hard. But it’s emotionally mature not to let it affect other people. But don’t let it negatively affect you.”

Jin sniffles again. You pause your movements. “Okay?” you ask.

“Okay,” he says. He tries to move but you hold him there. He shakes your hands off. Large, black eyes take in your expression.

“What is it?” You ask, concerned he’ll cry again. You lay your hand on his cheek.

“You…” he takes a steadying breath, placing his hand over yours. “That was so hot.”

You blink.

“What?”

“What you just said was so hot.” Jin sniffs. “You looked so fierce.” You look him over, wondering if he’s gone crazy. Yep, definitely crazy, because your tear-stained boyfriend is pitching a tent in his pants.

“Jin, are you serious right now?” You deadpan. “Is this a form of deliria?”

“I can’t help it!” He shrugs, wiping his nose on the back of his sleeve. “Saying you’ll protect me. You were so cool.”

“I’m always cool,” you correct.

“You know what I meaaaan,” he whines, burying his face into your neck, but this time wet lips press to your skin.

“Jin, it is very hard for me to condone this after you came home with a fever and had a mental breakdown,” you try not to giggle at the reasoning.

Jin’s fists finally detangle from your shirt, only to sneak underneath and flatten across your back.“Sex has healing properties.”

“And fevers have contagious properties,” you sigh, placing your arms over his forearms to guide him out of your shirt.

Jin pouts down at you as you seat yourself in front of him properly, taking his hands in your own. “Jinnie, tell me what’s going on.” Even with cheeks red from crying, they still go a shade darker. “One minute I’m looking for a thermometer and the next your bawling.”

Jin studies the floor, but squeezed your hands. “It’s…” he holds his breath while he gathers his thoughts, eyebrows furrowed. Your thumbs stroke the backs of his hands. You are ready to counter any pun of deflection he may come up with.

But he lets out the breath and laces his fingers through yours, holding both your hands in his lap. “It’s work. It’s just… I’m not taken seriously. I moved here for this job. My upbeat personality is a selling point at interviews, but recently… recently it’s being used against me. Yoongi said…” you tense, wondering how you are going to fight Yoongi- “...he said the guys think that I goof off. That certain work isn’t being given to me just because I’m “too enthusiastic.” And when I got sick, my boss actually asked me how I could actually be so sick if I was still telling jokes.” Oh good, you don’t have to fight Yoongi. You have to take down an entire company.

But Jin doesn’t need you to take vengeance for him. He needs acceptance.

“That’s tough, Jinnie,” you nod.

“It’s like I am supposed to be miserable to be considered hard-working, and that’s not me,” Jin shakes his head.

“That doesn’t sound enjoyable, either,” you agree. Jin nods. He purses his lips, mulling through the rest in his head. You wait patiently.

“A lot just piled up at once, it was too much,” he finally shrugs. “I’ll figure it out. It’s good now. I’m sor-”

“You’re welcome,” you interject before he can finish. He narrows his eyes at you for cutting him off, and you glare right back. There will be no apologizing for feeling sad.

“You’re being hot again,” Jin grumbles, still glaring.

“I’m always hot,” you mimic his grumble.

“I’m always hot,” Jin mimics your mimic.

“Get over yourself,” you mimic his mimic of your tone. Jin finally starts to smile, giggling a bit at you going along with his ridiculousness. You bring him in for another hug.

“Come on,” you say, standing up. “You can figure everything out when all the snot drains from your skull. As long as we’re sitting on the kitchen floor, we’re a hot mess more than just hot.”

Jin hulls himself off the floor and pulls you in again. “Can we go be hot in my bedroom?” He tries one more time.

“You are going to be hot anywhere with that fever,” you tut.

The next week, you have a cold.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You know what keeps me up at night? Thinking about Jin in his early years of BTS. He had to hide who he was for the sake of his image. Even when he was free to express himself, he was still limited. As someone with acting training, he still found himself playing minor roles in skits due to a lower popularity rating. He had minimal parts in songs due to being labeled a "ballad" voice. Recently, I'm glad to see people appreciating him more or understanding his hardships despite his upbeat persona.


	10. First Kiss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Like everything with Kim Seokjin, your first kiss is not as you'd expect.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last chapter was sad, so I thought I'd balance it out with a throwback :)

Jin always gets mad when you talk about your first kiss. (Even now, he’s bug-eyed and jaw dropped ready to fight you.) Okay, it wasn’t technically a real kiss, but it counts to you.

Before you met Jin, Hoseok called him his “hot YouTuber friend”. He showed you a video of Jin’s mukbang channel,  _ Eat Jin _ . It made you laugh and roll your eyes that a grown man was doing such a thing. 

When you actually met Jin, you were baffled to find he was just as hot off-screen  _ and _ had a real, stable job besides being a YouTuber. Looking back, that might have been the moment he charmed you. You’d introduced yourself as a fan of his. Hoseok practically fell to the ground laughing at Jin’s shock and stuttered “R-really?”.

For Jin, it was a relief that you already knew about his side gig. In previous relationships, he’d kept it a secret or struggled with how to bring up the fact that he’s bought seven extra-large pizzas and implied on camera to an unknown audience that he has a choking kink.

No, instead it’s just another thing about Seokjin. Somehow ethereal and still so human. After you started dating, you continued to watch his little shows. Whenever he did livestreams, you made sure to leave comments bordering on Delulu just to watch his eyes scan the screen and hear him cackle.

It was on one of these livestream nights that the kiss happened.

“Everyone! I see you asking to try some of my soup,” Jin blows on another spoonful. For some reason, when he slurps soup, it doesn't bother you. At this early point in your relationship, it feels like nothing about him could ever bother you. “Sorry, get your own!” You snort at his sass. You’re perched at your desk, face smooshed into your palm as you smile at the screen like an idiot. How does he maintain followers with this attitude? Sad face emojis float up from the bottom of the screen, but Jin hums as he savors the soup.

“What an ass,” you scold the man on the screen. A little smile perks on Jin’s lips as though he heard you. No doubt, half the audience shares your same opinion.

Jin talks about his day while he eats. You nod along and giggle to yourself as he retells a story about a stapler he’d already texted to you during his lunch break. He’s right-- it does feel like you’re having dinner with someone (if you still had any food to eat), and you don’t feel quite as lonely.

But still, you have a one-up over all these other commenters. You can have dinner with that man. In fact, you’ve been in the room he’s filming in. Alone with him.

A huge, goofy grin breaks across your face. You hide it from the computer screen. You’re dating Mukbang-YouTuber Kim Seokjin. Gorgeous, entertaining, silly, hungry…

You straighten in your desk chair, stretching a bit. After 10 minutes of watching Jin eat two bowls of bone broth soup, the arm supporting your face fell asleep. Honestly, you’re a bit hungry now. You snatch up your phone, opening Jin’s contact now labeled  _ The boyfriend _ . 

The phone feels cold against your ear as you watch the livestream. Jin startles a bit in his seat. Scared of everything. He jostles around before holding the phone before him. You see his eyes go wide a bit before he tucks his lips to hold back a smile. You instinctively fold your own lips in, too.

“Hey guys, my girlfriend is calling,” Jin turns the phone screen to show  _ Jagiya _ flashing across the screen.

“Hey!” Phone Jin says before Youtube Jin does. The lag throws you off a bit. You wanted to call, tired of just watching, but you have no idea what to say. At this point, you just want him to know you’re supporting and enjoying the view.

“I’m watching your show,” you almost shout in a rush to not sound like the idiot you just sounded like. You twist your fingers in your own hair as you hear your muffled voice playback in the video.

Jin smiles big, eyes crinkling. “Thank you for your support, jagiya,” Jin coos into the phone then smiles at the camera.

“Don’t get a stomach ache.” You smack yourself in the head. What are you, his mother? Everyone watching is going to think you are his mother.

But Jin just chuckles a bit. His eyes disappear from his brilliant smile. He nods. “Of course.”

A split second passes before you say, “okay bye!” and hang up the phone. Jin’s eyebrows shoot into his fringe as his mouth makes an O.

He glances at the screen, then turns his phone towards the camera. “She’s gone!” Jin sets his phone down, pouting at the screen. “Thank you for your support, Jagiya.” After taking another spoonful, he makes a kissy face at the camera.

Your body catches it before your mind. 

Everything feels hot.

Jin realizes next. His lips deflate, eyes going blank. His hand reaches up to catch any soup that might spill out, then he chokes. He sputters, gripping at his chest.

He totally thought the same thing.

That was a kiss.

Your first kiss.

On livestream.

You smack your cheeks to doublecheck reality, then again in excitement. The chair rolls from the desk as you burst out laughing, still concerned about Jin coughing up a lung on livestream.

“Ah, yes,” he tries to clear his throat and take another bite of soup. “Yep, a girlfriend.” He seems to have regained composure, tapping the spoon against his lips. He turns back to the camera, face stern. “So stop with the marriage proposals, guys.”

Your lingering giggles return full force.

You take your phone again to message Jin.

_ Ur a dork _

Jin’s head twitches in the direction of his phone. The high-def camera lets you see how red his ears get as he shovels more soup into his mouth. He grabs the bowl with both hands and tilts it to his face. In seconds, the broth is gone.

“And we’re done for today! Great! See you guys next time!” Jin shows the bowl, then smacks at the top of the video, probably at an on/off button.

You stare at the fuzzy gray screen, pursing your lips. No more boyfriend.

Your phone vibrates.

_ Evil. _

_ Im coming over. _

You jump up, in desperate need of a mirror before he gets here. Your phone buzzes again while you check how oily your hair feels.

_ Dont hold this against me. _

You chuckle, clutching the phone to your chest like an idiot. He already knows you so well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm hoping to have a Halloween special out for next week, which will involve more of the boys.


	11. Halloween Special part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Amid hectic schedules, you and the boys squeeze in some festivities.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The boys make a cameo!

You cap your eyeliner, appraise your makeup one more time in the rearview, and straighten the pointy black ears sat upon your head.

Perfect.

Stepping out of your car, you stretch in the afternoon sun. It feels strange being dressed for Halloween during the day, but this was the only time you could all get together. Some of you still work side gigs at bars and restaurants, so tonight is off-limits for callouts.

You skip over to Hoseok and Jimin’s building. The air is surprisingly comfortable for late October, and you appreciate needing nothing to hide your costume.

“Hey!” You spin, unsure if the call is aimed at you. Smiling wide, Jungkook jogs on up to where you stopped on the first flight of stairs.

“Lame,” you pout, assessing his outfit. He’s dressed in an old sports uniform.

“Oh come on,” Jungkook pouts back. “I didn’t want to get my real costume dirty with pumpkin guts.”

“Real costume?” You ask. Both of you make your way up the stairs. “What are you up to tonight? I thought for sure you’d be working.”

“Oh, I am,” Jungkook sighs. “But we are required to dress up, so we all chose to be Avengers. I’m going as Ironman.” He scratches absently under his eye.

“Ironman? Why are you not jumping for joy?”

“I have to… um…” Jungkook clears his throat while he knocks on the door. “It’s going to be body-painted on my top half.”

You roll your eyes. Jungkook would make bank tonight. Before you can reply, the door swings open and Jimin stands before you. 

“Is this even a costume?” you tease, bopping the halo atop Jimin’s head. He giggles, looking as angelic as he is meant to be with newly died blond hair and an all-white ensemble.

You duck inside, eager to find Jin. You had decided not to tell each other your costumes for this party at least. Couples' costumes felt too cringey for a group of friends, so you’d both gone through great lengths to avoid either of you finding out.

Hoseok and Jimin cleared the kitchen space, two large card tables covered with newspapers situated in the middle. Namjoon digs through a kitchen drawer, and Hoseok runs over when Namjoon tries to hold six knives at once.

“Is that your costume?” Jungkook jokes, making chopping motions with his own hands. Namjoon grimaces at yet another person taking a stab at his clumsiness.

Hoseok, on the other hand, is an obvious match to Jimin. His dazzling smile reveals fake fangs to compliment the horns on his head and a red cape.

“Even if there is no food, you are not allowed in here,” Hoseok tuts, throwing the knives on the table with just as much precariousness. You wince as one drops to the floor.

Eight large pumpkins sit on the table, ready to be obliterated by all your questionable art skills.

“Jin’s not here yet,” Namjoon calls when you head down the hall. You turn on your heel.

After a couple of up-downs, you waddle on over to Namjoon. His attire looks no different than usual. “What are you, exactly?”

Namjoon looks appalled, eyes annoyed behind thick-rimmed glasses. “Isn’t obvious?” He holds a stick in the air, and then it clicks.

“No one can see the scar with your hair down, dumbass,” Yoongi calls from the hall, kicking off his shoes. You look over to see your boyfriend and his colleague wandering in with two cases of beer, matching sunglasses on to block the autumn sun.

You jump in place, ready to see Jin’s costume. He stalks right up to you, just as eager.

You are already giggling before you even figure out what it is. He’s got on blue jeans, a black shirt, and a baseball cap. Typical out-and-about outfit. But he’s also covered in about 10 cut-out numbers stuck haphazardly around his form.

“Seven ate nine?” You guess. 

He whips off his glasses, face serious. “I’m the man you can count on.” He declares, hands on his hips. Jimin practically falls over from laughing and you giggle even harder. He puts his hands on your shoulders, holding you still as he looks you over.

You’ve got eyeliner whiskers streaked on your cheeks, $2 ears perched on your head. Your only presentable pajamas are buttoned up and tied tight. To top it off, you have slippers on with little, sleepy kitty faces.

“My my,” Jin starts, “aren’t you the cat’s pajamas?”

You cheer, clapping your hands that he had guessed your costume. 

“Yep, ready for a cat nap,” you add. You hear Yoongi and Namjoon groan.

“Oh my god, she’s worse than Jin,” Namjoon whispers loud enough for everyone to hear.

“Hoseok, this is your fault,” Yoongi points an accusing finger at the two of you.

Hoseok points to himself, face in mock surprise, “Me? This is not a cupid costume, gentlemen.” He picks up his little pitchfork, fluttering his tongue like a snake.

Everyone’s in the kitchen now, ready to carve.

“Hey,” Jungkook pipes up. As he looks around, his hair flops back and forth on his head. “Where is Taehyungie?”

So wrapped up in deciphering the costumes, no one realized Taehyung is missing.

_ Thud. _

“I’m here,” a groggy voice comes from the other side of the living room couch. Taehyung’s head pops over the armrest. He yawns, his Joker-makeup contorting as he smacks his lips.

“We are making pumpkins, dumbass, come join,” Jimin snaps, gathering everyone around the table. You all take a butcher knife, getting to work on gutting your canvases.

You tug on Jin’s sleeve. He glances down, knife held out. You lean up towards his ear, which turns red just from your proximity. “Don’t forget your costume tonight,” you whisper.

Jin turns to you. He jumps a bit when his lips almost brush yours, which curl in a devilish smile. “Yah,” he scolds. “If you are going to look at me like that, trade costumes with Hoseok.”

“What about me?” Hoseok asks, slinging a clump of pumpkin guts into the trash. You shake your head, back to searching out a cat design for your pumpkin.

“Hey,” Taehyung hums, shoveling gook onto the table. “What if, by some weird evolution, we actually carved human skulls? Like the backside?”

“Oh, and we like, used human skulls of prisoners or something. So it kept everyone in line,” Jungkook tags on. They high-five with pumpkin-gut covered hands, right across a rather horrified looking Namjoon.

“Is everyone going to ignore that?” He asks, hand stalled in his pumpkin while everyone continues their merry work.

Yoongi, efficient as ever, already sat in a chair tracing on his pumpkin, tongue tucked in between his lips. You patiently wait for the marker, watching the boys take turns flicking guts and pumpkin seeds at each other.

It’s always nice being with everyone. The busier you all got, the rarer these occasions were. Years ago, no one did anything until the sun set. Now, you have all gathered around in old costumes carving pumpkins in broad daylight. You sip beers instead of chugging unknown concoctions.

In your reminiscing, you stop focusing on your carving. You gasp as your knife takes the whisker and a chunk of the pumpkin out with it.

“No!” You wail. Jungkook glances over before he bursts out laughing, eyes crinkling and nudging at Taehyung.

“It looks like a penis,” you whine. Namjoon’s knife almost slips from his hand. “Oh my god,” you turn your pumpkin around. “Diskers!”

Hoseok falls to the floor with his pumpkin in hand, howling in laughter.

“And I repeat, she’s worse,” Namjoon grumbles, shoving the knife back in the pumpkin. But he can’t hide the fact that he thought it was a good joke.

Jin slings an arm around your shoulder, pulling you in. “A woman after my own heart,” he says with a kiss to your cheek.

All the boys stare. Your cheeks turn beet red. Jin never, ever, shows public affection.

Your hand goes up to grab your cheek, and now Jimin is on the floor laughing with Hoseok at how red the two of you are.

“Jin, your pumpkin looks like shit,” Yoongi finally relieves you both of all the attention.

Namjoon looks over his shoulder. “Dude, the fuck is that?” The mouth is a giant hole, the eyes just as gaping.

“Hey!” Jin shouts, looking at both of them. “Why don’t you pipe down, you non-artists!”

Yoongi swivels his pumpkin around now. It’s a cocky face, similar to a Bon Jovi album cover. Jin rolls his eyes. “You can’t appreciate art,” Yoongi sasses.

Jin puts one hand on his hip and the other under his chin. “There’s no need to appreciate it when I am the art.”

“Feels,” Taehyung comments, nodding as he paints on his pumpkin instead of carving.

Most of you are almost done at this point, time passing quickly as you all trade jokes and jabs at the pumpkins. Empty beer cans are scattered across the table in between pumpkin guts and a variety of knives and paintbrushes. Half of the gang retreats to the living room to watch _Hocus Pocus_. You’ve seen it so many times, you can imagine every scene as you put the finishing touches on your pumpkin. 

“Hyung,” Jungkook whines, the last to finish up. He’d spent so much time watching everyone else, he hadn’t even started on his own. Of course, even his outline on the pumpkin already looks far more impressive than everyone else’s. “Gimme the saw knife.”

Jin cocks his head, holding the knife just out of Jungkook’s reach. “Say boo.”

“Boo.”

“Say it like a ghost.”

“Booo!!!!” Jungkook wiggles his fingers and elongates his vowels, not even phased by the request.

“Not scary enough.”

“Nope,” you agree, standing next to Jin to judge.

Jungkook huffs, then pulls his shirt around his head, hunching his back, and scrunches his eyebrows. “Boooo!!” He roars. Hoseok and Taehyung almost jump off the couch.

“This is exactly why he expects this behavior from everyone else. Don’t humor him, Jungkook” Yoongi scolds. Jungkook gives him a sheepish smile as he takes the saw knife from a satisfied Jin.

Once all the pumpkins are completed, you all spend some time taking photos at different angles and with different pairings. The internet better be ready for a flood of 8 pumpkin photosets.

The sun starts to set while you lounge in Hoseok and Jimin’s living room. Basking in the afternoon beer-buzz,  _ The Nightmare Before Christmas _ plays on the TV now. Jimin and Taehyung jump up to reenact every song. Jungkook is sprawled over Hoseok who is busy online shopping. Yoongi is either asleep or pretending to be. Namjoon is definitely asleep with the way he snores.

Honestly, it’s perfect. It’s no wild party like you used to go to, but it’s all of your friends having a good time together. You glance over at Jin, shoulder to shoulder. He’s clapping his hands, encouraging Jimin and Taehyung to waltz around the living room. You can’t help but smile.

It was a perfect Halloween party, and the night is only going to get better. You bite your lip nervously, thinking about what lies ahead. Jin feels your eyes on him and looks back.

“What’s that face for?” He questions, eyes immediately suspicious.

You shrug, trying to school your face. “Just thinking about tonight.”

Jin stares for another moment before he stands. “It’s 6 pm,” he declares.

“Oh fuck,” Jungkook whines. He untangles from Hoseok. “I gotta go get painted.”

“I gotta go help prep for the show,” Taehyung sighs, not looking nearly as defeated as Jungkook.

“And we’ve got another party,” Jin says to you, holding out his hand.

“Oh?” Namjoon perks up from the floor. “Can I come?”

“NO!” Jin shouts. Then he drops your hand. You snicker, wrapping your arm around his.

“He means a private party, Joonie,” Hoseok comments, only looking up from his phone to wink.

You and Jin trade a bashful look before saying your goodbyes and heading back to his place for your own Halloween shenanigans.


	12. Halloween Special part 2 (Smut)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You and Jin have your own Halloween celebration, and it's an A+ event (IT'S SMUT THIS IS YOUR WARNING)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HI WARNING THIS IS SMUT AS IN SMUT. I know this has been fluff so far but this is DIRTY so SKIP IT if you wanted fluff.  
Special thanks to Underthejinfluence for keeping me from missing an opportunity to throw in a "sir"

“I don’t get it,” Jin complains while you hold his glasses out to him. You’re both in his bedroom, you with your costume still on, him obeying your commands. “Why do you get to dress me but your costume gets to be a secret?”

“You’ll see,” you tease. You step back. It’s a simple fit. Black slacks, button-up with rolled-up sleeves. And of course, no Jin outfit is complete without glasses. It looks like his regular work clothes. But paired with your outfit, it’ll click.

“Now stay while I go change,” you turn on heel and head for his master bathroom. Once sure that he isn’t going to come in, you dump the contents of your bag on the floor. You quickly strip out of your punstume and wipe the whiskers off your face. You hike the plaid skirt up, blushing as the ruffles tickle the edge of your ass. You pull the little white stockings on next. Finally, you shuck your bra and pull on the white, short-sleeve button-up, tying it in the front.

You assess yourself in the mirror, stomach on display and skirt barely covering your ass. All the part of a naughty school girl.

Cracking the bathroom door open, you prepare yourself for your role. Jin sits on the bed, leaning back on his hands, legs laying to either side casually. His lips are still pursed from his earlier complaining.

You clear your throat. He looks over as you swing the door open and run your fingers up the door frame, leaning into it. You hope the backlight of the bathroom does everything it can for your curves.

“Teacher,” you start. “I’ve come to talk about my grades.”

Jin chokes, throat bobbing as he looks you over once, twice, and a third time as you take a step out of the bathroom. For once, he’s speechless.

You saunter on over, crossing your arms to emphasize your boobs at the top. You stop in between his legs, nose in the air as you look down at him with your lip jutted out. His tongue darts out to wet his lips.

“Is there anything I can do?” You plead. “You _ must _ help me. I’ll do _ anything. _” You bite your tongue on the last syllable.

“Oh my god,” is all Jin manages. With a chuckle, he pushes off the bed to meet your frame, nose level with your exposed navel. His arms snake up the back of your legs, but you grab his wrists and guide him higher. 

“Mm-mm,” you pout, batting your lashes. “God can’t help me now.” His cold fingers send a shiver through you when they dig into the exposed skin of your ass.

“You’ve been a naughty, naughty girl,” Jin muses with a smile, hands kneading the flesh. His eyes bore up at you, glasses pushed down his nose. Your knees almost buckle right then.

Damn, does he make you want to be naughty.

“Teacher,” you start again, placing your hands on his shoulders. “I may have a C,” you plant your knees on either side of Jin’s waist, lacing your arms behind his head. His chin is level with your cleavage, and his eyes dart down before you speak again. “But your D is the only thing I’m interested in raising.”

“Fuuuuuck,” Jin chuckles. One of his arms snakes around your waist and the other runs up your back. You roll your hips once and can tell you are already getting a better grade. “You’ll pass any class with that ass.”

Jin reaches up to take the glasses off. You’re about to protest when he holds your cheek instead, pulling your lips to his. It’s immediately heavy, your tongues dancing between lips as Jin rolls forward, holding you back off the bed as he grips your ass and pulls you from falling over.

Your breath catches in your throat when he stands. He swivels, and suddenly you’re dropped onto the bed. He stands at the edge, unbuttoning the shirt he put on only minutes earlier. He’s schooled his face, and you watch the veins over his hands and wrists roll with each twist of a button and tug of the shirt.

“I think our only solution is staying after school,” Jin winks, “for some extracurriculars.”

“Yes, sir,” you coo, hand tracing over your stomach.

Jin’s hands pause on the button of his pants. “Sir?”

“A good girl says yes sir and no sir.” Jin sucks in a breath. “And I want to be your good girl.”

Jin throws his head back, groaning in disbelief. He takes a deep breath. His chest rises and falls, causing the shirt to slide over his shoulders to rest at his elbows as he looks back down at you sprawled on the bed.

“I don’t know, this lesson is gonna be pretty hard.” He palms over his cock as he unbuckles his pants.

You giggle, rolling onto your hands and knees. You’d been thinking about this all day. About him in those goddamn glasses, undressing to fuck you in your slutty little outfit. You send him a sultry look over your shoulder.

“Come be my teacher,” you wiggle your ass. Jin pants hit the floor.

He crawls onto the bed, blunt fingernails tracing up the back of your sides. One runs over your hip, under your waist as he lines up behind you. The other slides to your inner thighs, already shaking, and stops just short of your already sopping core.

“You’ve been expecting everything to be handed to you,” Jin dips two fingers between your folds, and you can hear him stifle a moan at how wet you are. He swirls the two digits around your clit.

“Not really trying to dig deep,” he teases, dipping his fingers into your core.

“Mhm,” is all you can manage, torn between laughing and moaning. “Need to be taught a lesson.”

“Good thing I’ve got a degree in dicking down,” Jin hums, fingers languidly rolling between your legs. You push back, wanting him to press harder. You feel the head of his dick press against your ass.

But JIn pulls back. “Now, now. Cutting to the chase and skipping out on work is what got you into trouble in the first place.” You groan in retaliation, rubbing your head into the sheets.

“God, you look fucking amazing in this,” Jin breathes, hand running over your backside. Your toes curl in the little white socks, biting at the sheets.

“Anything for an A, professor,” you murmur, trying not to laugh.

“Oh,_ professor, _” Jin’s hand leaves between your legs. He flips you, and you land on your side. You let him manhandle you, flopping onto your back, arms at your sides, knees hiked up. He situates himself between your legs, stroking his cock. He’s rock hard, the veins thick and his shat stiff as he fists over it. The light from the bedside lamp makes his skin shine golden, toned muscles casting shadows along his abdomen.

“I like the sound of that,” he murmurs, voice low. He drops his dick, and you watch it bob, unable to stop yourself from licking up the saliva building in your mouth.

Your shirt bunches up as he glides his hands beneath the starch fabric, grabbing at your skin. You hear the snap of the buttons before you comprehend what’s happening. He’s ripped your shirt wide open. So now you lay splayed out, short skirt tucked up, shirt ripped and draping to the sides, hair disheveled. Every part of the schoolgirl fantasy and you relish it.

Jin’s hands fall on either side of your face. “Ready to take this Ph.D.?”

Granted, it was not the best of your puns tonight. You giggle a bit as you throw your arms over his shoulders, feeling the blunt end of his cock lined up between your legs. “Oh, yes!” You sing. “Please, whatever it takes.”

“Au contraire,” Jin teases, eyebrow cocked. “It’s whatever _ you _ can take.”

And then he slams in, hard. The whole thing slipping in with one thrust, Jin’s hips meeting your ass. You cry out, wrapping your arms tighter, burying your face in his neck as he plows into you. His thrusts are deep, quick, and soon he’s back on his heels, hands under your ass, dragging you back onto his dick each time. The new angle hits you right where you need it.

You grip onto the sheets, mouth open as you moan and whine. Tears spill down the corners of your eyes, each thrust causing your walls to clench tighter as you chase the building sensation.

“Fucking amazing,” Jin huffs out, and you can tell his eyes are on all of you, taking in the wrecked girl beneath him. His hips stutter for just a second, but he shifts both your legs onto his shoulders and picks up again.

The burn of his quick thrusts is delicious with the teasing to your g-spot. You reach down, but hesitate, fingers curling into a fist.

“Do you want to touch yourself?” Jin huffs out, hands stroking up and down your thighs that clench around his shoulders. You start to reach down again.

“Ah, ah,” Jin warns with a squeeze to your thighs. The warning takes you off guard, eyes opening. Jin’s mouth is twisted in an open-mouthed smirk.

“Please, sir,” you beg, no mockery in your tone this time. You need it. You’re teetering on the edge and you need any kind of stimulation to burst. “Please, professor. I’ll be a good girl.” 

“Dirty, god,” Jin’s smirk morphs as he sucks in a breath, bottom lip drawing down to reveal clenched teeth. “Dirty, goddamn.” And you take that as a yes, sighs choppy from each of his thrusts as you rub over your sensitive clit.

“Feel good, yeah?” Jin asks. You nod, lips tucked between your teeth, small whines breaking free. “Taking this dick so good, you’ll get an A.”

You fall off the edge, lips pursing and knees trying to close around Jin’s shoulders as your orgasm seizes you, washing over your body in pulses from each stab to your walls. Your silent cries became real as you moan out Jin’s name, too lost to keep up the roleplay as he fucks you so good.

Your hand is still milking you through the end when Jin’s hips stutter. “I need,” he tries, suddenly at a loss for words with pink cheeks and the glasses teetering off the end of his nose.

“Cum on me,” you mewl, still buzzed from your orgasm. You grab the edges of the shirt and lock your elbows, boobs plumped between the edges of the shirt as you open your mouth wide. Jin pulls back, your legs falling off his shoulders. He fists his cock, red and shiny from you, until his cum spurts from the end, landing in strings across your skirt, decorating the edges of your shirt and stomach.

You hum, tracing through the mess as Jin rolls his fist over the end of his cock for good measure. You bring your cum-strung fingers to your lip, savoring the salty taste of him.

“So professor,” you start after you both catch your breath. “Did I hear you say something about an A?”

Jin gives a dry, exhausted laugh, collapsing next to you. He takes your hand in his own, kissing the back before lacing his fingers through yours.

“Did you really cum because I gave you an A?”

You snort, covering your face with your other hand. Maybe.

“I love you,” he whispers, kissing your cheek. For the second time that evening, your cheeks feel hot from the unexpected show of affection. His lips linger there, taking in a deep breath before he pulls back. You roll your head to the side, only to find him looking down your body at the mess he made.

“Looks like you may need some extra credit for swim class, too,” Jin hums.

You roll your eyes. “Shower sex?”

He nods, already hopping off the bed. “Shower sex.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know if you'd fail just to get that D from Seokjin.


	13. Daddy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A buzzed evening leads to some awkward compliments

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The updates will be a bit sparse during NaNoWriMo month!

“How did you meet Jungkook?” you ask one evening. You’d gotten back from drinks and attempted dancing. During the bickering about dance skills, you’d found out just how young the man is. The whole group varies in ages, but the age gap makes you wonder how Jin knew Jungkook before he came here.

“I was his babysitter.”

You’re dumbfounded. “No way, get out.” The way Jungkook messes with him doesn’t come off like Jin ever had a position of authority. Then again... “That explains the similarities in bad behavior.”

“Yah!” Jin wheels, head bobbing. “I was an excellent babysitter! The greatest around and I think Jungkook is a shining example of my parenting skills! You should be relieved!” At the end of his mile-a-minute rant, Jin throws his hands on his hips. You try not to laugh and nod along, getting a glass from the kitchen. You sip on the cool water. It’s sobering after one too many cocktails. You slide it on over to your boyfriend.

“Okay, sure, whatever you say,” you smile, placing your dizzy head in your hands on the counter. Jin contemplates your remark while he takes the water.

“Well, I mostly watched  _ over _ him while he played  _ Over _ watch.” He chuckles at his own joke, shaking his head. His new dark blonde hair looks good. All of him looks good as usual, in a dress shirt and jeans.

“So…” your buzzed mind latches onto something. “I should be relieved about your parenting skills.”

Jin’s eyes bulge and the glass hits the counter too rough, but he straightens up. “Of course!”

“Are we having kids, Jinnie?” you coo, heavy head lulling to the side in your hands.

Jin blanches, mouth bobbing open and closed. “That’s not what I was trying to say and you know it.”

You push out your bottom lip. “You were talking so fast, I really don’t know what you were trying to say.” 

You roll off the counter, sauntering towards Jin. His hands defensively move from his hips to guard himself, but he drops them when you take his hand. He watches you, only at a loss for words when he can’t predict what you’ll do.

As you take his hand in yours, you wrap your arm around his waist, remembering the dancing you’d done earlier that night. Hope had failed to teach you both a quick waltz step to the slow jazz in the bar, but you find the starting position a happy medium between comfortable and intimate.

You push, and Jin leans back on the island counter. Standing on your toes, you roll your hips into his as your lips tickle his ear. 

“Daddy.”

Jin’s breath hitches.

Your forehead falls just below his shoulder, stifled giggles rocking through your body. You grab onto his sides to keep from falling over, and Jin flinches from the ticklish sensation.

“Th-Tha-You-” Jin sputters. “That was not fair! I was just surprised!” You laugh out loud now as Jin braces on your shoulders but doesn’t push you off. Your hands fall to the counter on either side of his hips to support yourself, caging him in.

Trying to get ahold of yourself, you look up into your boyfriend’s face. He looks a little irritated that you got the one up this time, lips scrunched tight. You try to pout back at him but the laughing makes it hard.

Nevertheless, it does the trick, because Jin starts to smile back. Soon he’s laughing, too.

You trade giggles between your lips, a little buzzed but plenty happy in the dark hours here in his home. He tastes like Shirley temples and whiskey, a sickening combination that blends nicely with your blue-hurricane stained lips.

“Da-” Jin cuts you off with an overly-enthusiastic groan that breaks off into grunted chuckles while he mashes his lips to yours. It sends you both into another fit of giggles, wrapping your arms around each other in a tight hug.

You nuzzle your head into his chest. He places his chin on your head. Without your laughs, the kitchen sounds quiet. Even the street outside has no hollering patrons or screeching brakes so late at night.

“Hey, Jin,” you murmur, feeling your cheeks warm.

“Hm?” Jin mumbles, and you can tell he’s getting sleepy now that he’s cozy.

“I think you’d be a good dad,” you whisper, holding him tighter.

Jin’s breathing stills. His thumb, which was absently rubbing your lower back, stops. You hold your breath, worried your buzz let you say too much.

Then, you feel the pressure shift on the crown of your head, Jin taking in a deep breath and sighing as his lips kiss your hair.

“You’d be a good mom,” he whispers back. Your heart freezes in your chest.

“Maybe.” Jin tacks on, pulling back before you can headbutt him for the sass.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you think Dad-Seokjin wants to be called if he spoke your native language? I think he'd want Dad just for the traditional "Hi, hungry, I'm dad" puns.


	14. It's Poppin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You and Jin's relationship reaches a new level of comfort

“It’s so big,” you groan as Jin crowds your back. His arms tighten around your waist, the soft material of his pajama top rubbing against your back.

“Yeah it is,” Jin’s soft voice tickles your ear, cheek pressed against the crown of your head.

When you lean towards the mirror, Jin follows. In the reflection, you see how his broad chest outlines your own frame.

“How’s it feel, babe?” he asks, pressing a kiss to your hair.

“It hurts,” you wince, planting both your hands on the countertop. Jin meets your gaze in the mirror, eyes peeking around your shoulder.

“Go on and do it, then!” he complains, shuffling you both as he impatiently rolls his shoulders.

“You’re gross,” you scold Jin in the mirror.

“Oh come on, you’re the one who showed me all those Youtube videos,” Jin defends, lips puckering.

You sigh and reach back up to your forehead. A headband holds your hair back while you both stand at your bathroom counter before bed. Your fingers pinch the large red bump right at your hairline. Jin pouts when you wince again.

“Taehyung said I shouldn’t pop it, though,” you say. You know the cause of the pesky blemish was spending the weekend eating with and like a bunch of boys. You’d finally been an adult long enough for your skin to start clearing up, and you don’t want to jinx it now. 

Jin rolls his eyes. “Taehyung also calls his pimples friends.”

You twist your lips in thought. “Fair point.”

“So do it,” Jin coaxes you. You take a deep breath and Jin presses his nose to your shoulder, eyes transfixed on you. Those brown eyes, wide and childlike with awe.

Before you start popping, you pause. “I want you to know what it means that I am letting you watch me fucking pop a pimple. This is a major step for us.”

“If I got them, you could watch me,” Jin offers. “But my skin is perfect. I need to live vicariously through you.”

“Of course your skin is perfect, just like the rest of you,” you grumble. Your body rocks with his chuckles.

“Stop!” You pat at his hands around your waist. “Let me focus.”

Jin clears his throat, a few stray giggles bubbling up as he tightens his grip like some kind of support vest.

Staring down the red, angry enemy, you push your fingers together. It hurts. It’s been a dull ache for three days, covered by your hair. But it had gotten too much. And now it sears on the edge of your scalp, a tiny dot making ur lip scrunch in pain before--

“Fuck,” you gasp. It pops, and you feel instant release and Jin jolt behind you. You squeeze harder and harder until it’s a little red instead of just white.

Jin’s lips recoil and his tongue protrudes. “Gross!”

You send him an incredulous look, snatching up a tissue to wipe your face. “You begged to watch and now you’re gonna insult my face?” You’re honestly a little peeved at the reaction. It’s still a blemish, and as much as Jin loves you, you can still feel inadequate.

But Jin catches your vibe. He nuzzles into your neck, whining out a ‘no’.

“It’s gross in the best way possible,” he says, placing a kiss to the base of your neck. “Everything about you is the best, even your pimple-popping.”

“You’re an idiot,” you retort, easily smiling in your post-popping bliss. Touching the spot, it already feels better. “That’s what you get for front row tickets to the show.”

Jin’s arms won’t loosen up as you maneuver around to face him. You rest your arms over his, another reminder of soft, flawless skin. He pecks your cheek then beams with eyes scrunched tight. “You’re pretty with or without pimples.” 

“You sure you don’t mean pretty gross?”

Jin barks out a laugh, hands sliding over the soft material of your pajama shorts. He leans down to kiss you again. And again. And pretty soon, he’s grabbing at your ass, pulling you closer.

“Don’t try to tell me the pimple made you horny,” you tease between kisses, rubbing your hands over his chest.

“Actually,” Jin gets out, kissing again, “Um,” he kisses you once more. “Could I pop it next time? Like the doctors in the videos?”

Oh god, you’ve created a monster.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hasn't everyone watched a pimple popping video at some point?  
Also, I'm on tumblr :D as Joopiterjoon. Come tell me your fluffy fantasies


	15. Job Offers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seokjin has a chance to change career paths and needs advice

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh hey look at this load of self-projection

Seokjin sits at your counter, digging into his second helping of beef and rice. You lean against the opposite counter, already finished. He looks up, cheeks full, smiling as he keeps chewing. You can’t help but smile back. He always looks so content when he eats. Today’s no exception as he hums, head bouncing side to side, and digs into the bowl again.

“Are you going to go for a third round?” You tease.

“Hey,” Seokjin jabs his chopsticks in your direction. “Free calories don’t count.” You nod along with a chuckle, setting down your drink.

“So,” you cross your arms, ready to listen. “You said there was something you wanted to talk about.” Seokjin’s chewing slows before he swallows the mouthful in one go. He clears his throat, either from the meat or what he has to say. It makes you tense. Everything had been going well recently. It couldn’t possibly be about the two of you, but somehow that made you more nervous.

Seokjin stabs at his food absentmindedly, chopsticks clinking. “I got… um, I got a job offer.”

“Oh?” You aren’t sure what else to say. Seokjin hadn’t mentioned work since he had a meltdown over his job thinking he’s playing hooky during the flu season. You hadn’t wanted to broach the topic, either. If Jin wanted to say something, he’d say it. If he didn’t want to say it, you knew not to push it.

“It’s, um… it’s at a hotel.”

A hotel. “Your parents’?” As in his parents’ hotel. Which is 3 hours away. You try to remain passive, but you can’t help the way you fidget at the thought.

“No…” Jin trails off and fills his mouth again, giving him an excuse to not talk. He stuffed cheeks bounce up and down, so you wait patiently. He swallows again. He gazes at you expectantly. He takes another bite, chews thoroughly and swallows.

“If you can’t tell, I’m trying to give you room for your opinion.”

You blink. “Maybe you should say something instead of shoveling down rice over there.” 

Seokjin puckers his lips, brown sauce tucked in between. “Is it a bad thing that it’s not your parents’?” Seokjin originally told you he wanted to break out on his own. He always had the family business to fall back on, but it wasn’t what he wanted from his life.

“No,” Seokjin says again. You aren’t sure if he’ll expand or not, but he follows up with, “I don’t want to work so far from…” he stares down at his food “here.”

You squint your eyes at Seokjin. Difficult topics aren’t his specialty. He’s great at helping others through them (or calling them out), but his own need to be light and bright made it difficult to decipher what he actually wanted from you in this situation. But you could tell he was avoiding one thing.

“Seokjin, we’ve talked about this,” you start tentatively. “We aren’t going to let our relationship hold up our lives. We go where we need to go, then we’ll work with it.”

Seokjin nods shortly, staring down at his rice still. “I know. But you know how I feel,” he mumbles.

You blush a bit. This is the first relationship where you had to set the responsible boundaries. Adulting is tough. “It’s not the only reason,” he continues. “I don’t want to work for them. It feels like… there’s a stigma I could never get away from by taking a good job in my parents’ business.”

Okay, this you understand. “Okay, so what’s the deal with the other hotel?”

“They are one of our clients at work. They really enjoyed working with me. I mentioned how my family has a hotel. They asked if I had hospitality experience and wanted to join their team. After we finished our project with them, they’ve continued to pursue me.” Jin chews on the last remains of his dinner. “It just feels weird, you know? I moved here for my current job. I met this hotel through that current job. It’s like I owe them something. Something of myself to not leave like this.”

“What’s the pros and cons?” You ask. You and Jin both struggle with the balance of being considerate and giving too much of yourself. You didn’t want him to dwell on the guilt-side of the offer.

“They have a similar benefit plan. Honestly, I may have better hours. Just more people contact, possibly asshole customers.” Jin swallows the rice. “They called me today with the pay. They upped it because they really want me. Like, someone wants me so bad they’d give more money just to have me.”

You listen intently, observing Jin as he processes his situation out loud. It’s a side of him you don’t see often. Calculating, sorting through things.He probably uses this version of himself at work a lot. You are surprised that, after months together, there are still things you are learning about him. How he deals with a new opportunity. When you both have your own lives outside of each other, you get to cherish these rare moments that appear.

“I must say, it’s good to feel wanted,” you eye his bowl before turning to sort the Styrofoam and plastic for recycling.

“Yah!” Jin shouts. You smirk when arms clasp around your waist, his weight pushing you into the sink as you try to keep up your task. “You just told me it’s okay to ditch you and now you’re mad my meal is more important than you.”

You twirl in his grasp, albeit not so gracefully with the countertop digging into your hip. “So you’re admitting the meat is higher on your priorities than me?”

Jin stares at you incredulously. He puckers his lips, eyes wide. “Can we get back to my topic here?” 

“I couldn’t tell if you wanted to stay on the topic or not,” you tease, bopping his nose.

Jin’s head falls on your shoulder. “You know me too well,” he mumbles, pressing a kiss to your neck. You entwine your arms behind his neck, enjoying the intimacy. He’s warm against you, his touch soft, thumbs stroking your back. You close your eyes, listening to the sound of his breathing for a few moments.

“Think about it,” you tell him, kissing his temple. “If you are asking for my opinion, the new job sounds good. I’m nervous about how you’re other job is going, because they don’t seem to understand you well. But I don’t know either of them too well. If they both give you similar opportunities in the long run, think of what they can give you now.”

Jin lets out a big sigh, lifting his heavy head to peer down into your eyes. “You’re the best,” he puckers his lips. You pucker back, pecking his own. Jin pecks back. Then his lips press a bit firmer, plush and soft, molding to yours. He drops his hands to your hips, pulling you closer with another sigh.

“You know what would help my decision-making process?” He murmurs against your mouth, trading kisses still

“What?” You ask, already knowing the answer.

“Sex.”

You giggle, holding onto him tighter. “Now that I can help with.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes we have to make hard decisions in life and just need someone to hear us out and give us their input. I wish I had Seokjinnie to do this for me


	16. Preferences (Light Smut)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You and Jin decide to watch porn together

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is LIGHT SMUT

Taehyung suggested it. Of course it was Taehyung. 

But really, you’re surprised neither of you hadn’t thought of it yet. You and Jin both love to laze around and watch TV. You like to be together. You like sex.

So why not watch porn together?

You sit on the couch, Jin’s arm over your shoulder. His brown, fuzzy sweater on his wide frame is almost like a blanket wrapped around you. His feet stretch over the coffee table while you use the edge to prop up your knees. With the remote in hand, he uses some app to search the internet on the TV screen.

It had taken you both a while to even get to this point. Even though you invited him over after you both decided this was the evening’s plan, you still dawdled in the kitchen and made some small talk before forcing yourselves to get the show on the road.

Jin just goes down the homepage of a porno site like it’s Hulu. But you can tell at the pace he’s going that he’s not really concentrating on anything rolling by. The screencaps are rough. Some grainy, some just shiny asses, some with girls who look more in pain than pleasure.

After a minute of this, you clear your throat. Jin jumps, arm seizing around you before he tries to play it off with a few carasses.

“Yes?”

“I, um…” you straighten up a bit against the back of the sofa. “I know a pretty good website.”

Jin’s eyebrows shoot into his bangs, mouth making an o.

“With good shit. It’s chosen by women.”

His head swivels, eyes wide with surprise. “Women watch porn?”

Now you snatch the remote from him, focusing on typing in the web address. “Yes, Jin. Women watch porn, too. Did you think I was an anomaly?”

He clears his throat, blinking and facing ahead. “Okay, um, be my guest.”

You pull up the site. The aesthetic is immediately more pleasing. You tab on over to videos, then pull up the categories, filtered by the level of passion, roughness, pairing, and more. Propping your elbow on your knee, you glance over to Jin for input.

“This… this is a porn site?”

“Yes.”

“It’s… so professional.”

“Studies show that stores designed by women are easier to navigate [cough this is a real fact]. So why not pornsites, too.”

Jin’s mouth parts, a bit amazed at your amount of trivia today. “Fair point. But really, anything is okay. Choose what you want.”

You huff, staring at the screen. You look at the choices again, then back at Jin. “I’m kind of avoiding having to splay out all my porn preferences at once.”

Jin’s cheeks redden a bit, and he scratches below his eye. “Okay, another fair point. Why don’t we take turns choosing?”

You look at him expectantly. He looks back. You both twist at the same time and throw your fists out for a game of rock-paper-scissors, Jin’s idea of true diplomacy.

You lose. Look like you’re first.

Taking a deep breath, you suggest, “Okay, so let’s do... male and female pairing.”

You look at the other options. “What… um… intensity?”

Jin squints, taking this seriously. Now that it’s a game, he's concentrating. “Passionate.”

You can’t help smiling. You lean in, pecking his cheek. “Like you?”

Jin gives a pleased sigh and covers his mouth, pretending to be studying the titles. His cheeks still give away his smile.

“We’ve got a few more options here. Bondage, Story, Eating out, homemade-”

“Not homemade,” Jin cuts you off. “It feels like I’m peeping on someone.”

“They posted it willingly.”

“I mean, you can never be sure.”

You roll your eyes and swing the remote. “Okay, so now that you’ve ruined homemade porn for me…”

Jin covers his face, letting out a groan of frustration. “Okay pick a story and just choose the fourth one.”

You do as he says. The screencaps aren’t half bad, so you don’t refute it. Plus, you can’t handle this conversation for much longer. These kinds of things are so different when you are actually  _ in _ the moment. Jin seems to feel the same, tucking his arms between his knees.

After pressing play, you try to snuggle into the couch and appear nonchalant. Keyword: try. You feel stiff in the cushions. It’s weird. It’s weird watching porn with your boyfriend. Is he comparing you? He said he wouldn’t. But are you going to compare  _ him? _

Who are you kidding, who could compare?

Before you know it, they are already in bed. Huh, your worrying lasted as long as the story setup. “If only it was that simple,” you muse.

“Uh, if you did that to me, it would be that simple,” Jin teases. He must have been thinking the same thing. You giggle, and he chuckles back. You nestle into his shoulder a bit more, and he wraps his arm back around you. It’s still just you and Jin watching something together.

Breathy moans and grunts start to come from the TV. Seokjin’s thumb rubs against your shoulder as you watch. It stops every now and again.

You focus on the connection. The woman gets on top, his thumb stops. The man pumps up into her, the thumb stops. She grabs at her breasts…

“You do that,” Jin comments, nodding to the screen.

“Do what?” You ask defensively.

“You grab your tits.”

You think about it a second, watching the girl roll her nipples between massaging fingers. “I don’t even notice.”

“I… I like it a lot,” Jin says, still facing forward when you turn to him again. His neck is pink, his ears looking warm. “When you, um, take control like that.”

The girl is grabbing the man’s greedy hands, pinning them above his head. When her fingers trace over the man’s throat, you hear Jin swallow.

It’s a dry, sticky sound. His thumb isn’t moving again as he watches the girl press a little harder on the man’s throat.

“You like that?” you ask, running lazy fingers over Jin’s thigh. It twitches, and he finally looks down at you.

His eyes are blown. His tongue wets dry lips, and your own twitch, wanting to wet them for him. “Um, I think I do…” Jin says quietly, an arm holding you closer to him.

A smile tugs at your lips. “Really?” You sit up and swing your leg over Jin’s lap. He can probably see the video behind you, but you’ve found something more entertaining.

Jin nods, eyes darting to the screen then back up to you. You expect a “yah!” some kind of retort for ruining the scene, but he waits expectantly.

Your hands rest on his shoulder. You draw them in slowly, over the folds of his shirt, the raised collar, and let your hands rest at the nape of his neck.

Another dry swallow. Jin’s eyes flutter.

“You like it, Jinnie?” you ask. Not in a teasing way, more in a sense of discovery. Jin doesn’t move. So you squeeze a little, leaning in to press your lips to his own. He grunts, and you can feel the sound move in his throat under your hands.

“Fuck,” Jin whispers. You giggle.

“You want me to choke you?” You ask, voice lower, lips hovering over his. Jin nods. You roll your hips and his eyes close, lost in the sensations.

You also love seeing him underneath you, completely enraptured by you. 

“Just like this?” Your thumbs massage the sides of his windpipe. He groans again.

And chokes. He covers his mouth before he coughs on you. Drawing your hands away immediately, you lean back on your heels. You stroke his shoulder while he gets his breathing under control.

Jin looks back up at you, eyes wide and apologetic. But you just snort out a laugh, and then he pulls you close, nuzzling into your shoulder in embarrassment. He’s still too shy to say anything, but he laughs, too.

You tilt back and run your fingers through the back of his hair, scratching lightly. “Let's read a book or something before we try this any further.”

Jin throws you off with little grace, reaching for the remote. You cry out, landing on your elbows.

“Let’s check Amazon,” he glances over at you, a heap next to him on the couch. “Same day delivery.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You thought I'd have a Jin fic and NOT mention his choking kink from that Eat Jin episode? Remember, whenever exploring something new, always read up on it first and talk to your partner!


	17. Positive Affirmations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things suck, so Jin teaches you a trick to look on the bright side

“Fuck everything,” you groan. You drop your bag in the doorway, shrug your jacket to the ground, and throw your scarf over your head as you stomp through Jin’s living room. With a heavy sigh, you slump into one of the chairs in Jin’s kitchen.

Jin sits at the other end of the table, chopsticks raised to his mouth, blinking. He’s eating black bean noodles in a white shirt like an idiot, looking perfect all the same.

“Hello, jagiya,” he says with a cautious tone. “Did I, um, miss a date or something?”

“I hate work and I’m retiring early,” you declare, grinding your forehead into the table. “We can survive off  _ Eat Jin’s _ royalties.

“Yah!” Jin calls. You hear his chopsticks click on the table. “I didn’t agree to be a sugar daddy!” You don’t have the energy to acknowledge his jab. Today had been tough. Finally, finally you’d gotten a job you actually like after years of settling for the sake of survival. But actually going, actually having the job? It was so much more terrifying than you’d expected.

After an awkward silence, Jin picks up on your mood. His socked feet come into view as he moves to the seat next to you. Fingers card through the back of your hair, scratching lightly. You whine, rolling your head to peek at him. Through the blur of hair, you see him smiling down, cheeks round and gaze soft.

With another sigh, you sit up, blowing your hair out of your face. Jin places his hands over crossed knees, waiting for you to start. “Work sucks,” you grumble. “I suck. At everything. I’m going to fuck up and they are going to fire me.”

Jin cocks his head and sucks in a breath through his teeth while he thinks. “It’s your first day though,” he starts, “they don’t expect you to be perfect, so you shouldn’t expect to be either.”

You throw your hands up. “But whatever they  _ do _ expect is already more than I’m used to! I’m not good enough!”

“They gave you the job!” Jin butts in, taking one of your flailing hands in his and flailing back at you. “Because you are great! And you have a great work ethic. Being willing to learn and admitting you are wrong will smooth over any mistake,” Jin continues while he swings your arm back and forth.

You smile down at your hands. He squeezes twice. You squeeze back.

“That’s true… but, it doesn’t change the fact that I’m nervous. I want to be perfect.”

“You are perfect,” Jin affirms.

“But, I want  _ them _ to think I’m perfect,” you explain. Then, quietly, “I want them to like me.” You can’t believe you said it out loud. You sound like such a whiny girlfriend. So you throw yourself back on to the table. “I’m being dumb.”

“Hey,” Jin says. You can feel him lean onto the table next to you, elbows touching yours. He noses at your hair and you just grunt in response. “I have an idea.”

“What?” you ask, more for his entertainment than your own interest.

“Just think they like you already.”

“Sure, okay.”

“I’m serious!” Jin’s voice sounds obnoxious so close to your ear when you are in a bad mood. You shoot him a glare, but he just glares back. “Positive affirmations.”

“I’m positive this won’t work,” you pout. Jin leans back, crossing his arms. He fixes you with one of those looks that reminds you he’s used to being a hyung. Those rare looks he usually gives Taehyung when he’s out of control at the makeup counter. So you back off and accept defeat.

Jin claps his hands, back to his usual darling self. “Okay, so, repeat after me: I am the greatest employee this job has ever seen.”

“I… I’m not going to say that; it’s not true,” you blush a bit.

Jin rubs at his chin. “Let’s start smaller: I’m the prettiest girl in the world.”

You smack his shoulder but he just giggles. “I’m not saying that!”

“What do you mean?” Jin asks, stupefied. “I tell myself I’m the most handsome man ever each morning and it works for me!”

“But you already are! You look flawless and it’s just a white T-shirt!”

“Because I affirm it each day!” Jin shouts. You both blink, realizing you are arguing over why your boyfriend is as hot as he is. You break down into giggles. At least a distraction is making you feel better.

“Really,” Jin starts after he gets himself under control. “Try it, for me.”

He takes your hand, running his thumb over your knuckles, and waits. You can’t manage to look him straight in the face while you say this. “I’m the… I’m pretty,” you suffice. Jin just nods, his smile growing. “I’m… really attentive,” you say a bit louder. Jin’s eyes crinkle, nodding more vigorously. “And I catch a lot of errors people miss. And I work really hard because I care.”

“Wah,” Jin cooes from the back of his throat, smacking a hand on the table. He beams with pride. “My pretty girlfriend is so cool,” he teases. You stick your tongue out at him, but you can’t help but feel a bit better. He’s right. Just reminding yourself of what you  _ are _ good at is helping with everything that feels new and strange.

And someday, it won’t.

You lean across the table, placing a kiss to his cheek while he keeps on smiling wide. To your surprise, he turns to catch your lips, insistently tugging on your hand until your awkwardly leaning out of your seat to sit in his. He wraps his arms around your waist to cradle you in his warm embrace, kisses and sweet words of affection ghosting over your lips and cheeks.

After a few minutes, he finally laments. “If tomorrow sucks,” he says, planting a kiss to your nose, “come back over. And I’ll tell you how pretty and great you are until you figure it out for yourself.”

“Will you do this, too?” you ask, wiggling your hips over his lap. Jin’s fingers dig into the sides of your waist in response, his mouth twitching a bit as he tries to school his face. “If I must.” You roll your hips again and his breath catches, making you giggle. He cups your face to keep you focused. “You got this, you can do it,” he whispers against your lips. 

You nod. “I can do it,” you whisper back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We don't always have a pep team or want to talk about our problems, so hopefully, Jinnie can support you :)


	18. The Mushiest (NYE)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a busy holiday season, you and Jin finally get together for a New Year's Eve party with friends.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry my lovely OMLOY fans for the wait! Yes, I really did not write a Seokjin birthday drabble. I hope this makes up for it :)

“You look so boyfriend.”

Jin blinks back at you from behind wire-framed glasses in Hoseok’s doorway, mouth open to probably give you a more normal greeting like hello or how are you. 

Fuck that. This is not fair. Seokjin Kim knows  _ exactly _ what his glasses do to you. The way they somehow make him look softer yet sharper, his eyes sparkling in the ceiling lights reflected off the lenses. 

“Boy do I got news for you,” he says with a wink. His hand slips off the doorknob, the long sleeves of his navy cardigan slip down to his fingertips. 

Sweater paws. You almost melt on the spot. How does this massive man look so soft? When he cocks his head at your dropped jaw, the part of his hair brushes over the tops of his frames.

It hasn’t even been a minute and you already are at your wit’s end. December had been rough. Not with work, or seeing your family, but because Jin had been so busy. Your birthday celebrations had been rushed before he headed home to discuss life changes with his parents. As soon as he came back, he turned around to go train for a new job over Christmas.

It’s been days, weeks since you’ve gotten to wrap your arms around those shoulders and knot your fingers in that unkempt hair. And he’s here flaunting it all while all his friends gather around. And now you are expected to make it through an entire New Year’s Eve party without jumping him?

You take two steps into the house, squaring up to him. “I’ve barely seen you all month and you have to show up like this?”

You have enough self-control to only ruffle his hair and straighten the edges of his cardigan, barely stretching over his wide shoulders. 

“Like this? Look at you! You’re one to talk!” Jin pouts. His eyes dip down your body and back up. He tugs on the hem of your top and you wish he was tugging it off.

“I look the same as always!”

“Exactly!” Jin’s form swamps you, tucking his face into your neck.

He warms your chilled skin, nosing at you as he nuzzles closer and makes contented noises. You wrap your arms around him, squeezing so tight that he coughs a bit.

“I missed you,” he whispers, lips grazing your collarbones.

“But I’m right here,” you sass.

Jin’s face shoots back to yours to show you his disapproval, but he doesn’t let go.

“Are you seriously going to bring that up again?”

Before you can answer, Namjoon is shouting down the hall, “Hey lovebirds, you’re missing the show!”

Jin’s arms drop from you, but he takes your hand. You trail behind him, still appreciating the look he’s sporting.

Everyone’s gathered in the living room, extra chairs brought in from other rooms in the house.  The loveseat is left open of course,  so you and Jin take your place. Your heart thrills a bit when Jin surprisingly keeps hold of your hand in front of everyone. His thumb traces absent circles over the back while he argues with Jungkook about the proper way to hold a champagne flute. A small gesture to let you know he missed holding you as much as you did.

“So,” Hoseok whispers in your ear, leaning on your armrest. “Did you figure something out?”

Earlier in the month, you’d asked Hoseok what to get Jin for his birthday, or Christmas, or… anything. In your opinion, guys are hard to buy for. Especially when the boys already seemed to have something in mind. Yoongi got fishing supplies, Jungkook bought him games. Everyone seemed to have something, but you weren’t sure. The extra time apart had given you wiggle room. But when Jin surprised you with an upcoming trip due to his new benefits at the hotel, your heart dropped trying to find something to compare.

But you had. It was small, but you found something. So you give Hoseok a small smile, cheeks a little warm.

“Oh?” Hoseok teases. “Looks like it’s romantic!”

“Yah!” Jin suddenly calls from your right. “What are you whispering about with my girlfriend?” 

Hoseok stands, hand over his heart as his jaw drops in mock-shock. “Why are you accusing me in my own home?”

Jimin pipes in, “Our home!”

Jin looks between the two, standing as well. His eyes bulge as he stutters over his words, breaking into another one of his rants. “Why am I invited over here just to be attacked and judged on my knowledge of holding a champagne glass and my girlfriend stolen from my very hand?” Jin sighs in exasperation, head swinging between the boys as he wrings your hand. “Wow I’m out of town for two weeks and everyone turns against me what is this shit? Mutiny! It’s a mutiny!”

Jungkook is coiled over laughing in his chair while Hoseok and Jimin fall to the floor at your boyfriend’s dramatics. Namjoon and Yoongi just tink their glasses and keep watching TV.

The night carries on in that way, bouncing between discussions and jokes and resolutions. Eventually, you all gather around the TV with glasses of champagne in your hands, raised high as you bring in the New Year.

And as is tradition, you turn to Jin for a New Year’s kiss. Only to find him already gazing at you, a small smile dancing on his lips. The butterflies bounce around your stomach, his face already so close to yours. He reaches forward, hand cupping your jaw, and brings his lips to yours.

It’s electric.

Too long had it been since you last kissed Jin. In all honesty, anytime not kissing Jin is too long for you. You pull him closer. You don’t want to lose the opportunity to finally have his lips on yours again, so familiar.

On top of that, you can’t remember a time Jin initiated a kiss in public. The fact takes you off guard, the wind rushing from your lungs when his lips find yours a second time. Like he needs this so bad he’s willing to claim you in front of his friends, ears burning.

His tongue darts over your bottom lip, and you return the favor, desperate for more now that you’ve got it. The softest grunt ghosts over your lips as you lick into his mouth, his hand moving to the back of your neck.

“When do you think they’ll remember we’re here?” Namjoon whispers.

Jin’s hands immediately drop from your body, face breaking away with more than his cheeks dusted pink. You gaze up at him, unbothered by the staring crowd, too in awe of how daring this was for your boyfriend.

Clearing his throat, Jin takes a step back. “Okay, you perverts, go eat some pizza.”

“Oh, really, perverts? Us?” Jimin starts before Taehyung drags him into the kitchen.

You sheepishly glance around, the only two to share a kiss tonight. Jungkook has an ironclad grip on Taehyung’s shoulder, face burnt red from the display of affection as he disappears to find pizza.

You turn back to Jin who’s staring down the boys as they head to the kitchen. He catches you staring and gives you a goofy smile.

But when he turns to head into the kitchen, you grab his wrist. He jumps a bit, glancing down, then back at you. “What is it?”

“I love you.”

Jin’s eyes widen a bit, shifting his weight. He twists his arm so your hand is in his again. He swings it back and forth, watching while you build up the courage to give him his gift. “I really need to go get a piece of pizza so I can make a pun about how much I love you,” Jin teases after a moment.

“You’ve already made that one.” You say quickly, wit not failing you even as the nerves build. “Can I…” You look to the door. “Can I see you outside for a sec?”

Jin stops swinging your hand, trying to decipher your expression. But he nods, heading to the sliding door of Hoseok’s porch. You grab both your coats, following.

“Okay,” Jin says, turning once he’s snuggled into his puffy jacket.

“Um,” you fumble nervously with the gift in your pocket. Despite the chill of the winter air, you don’t feel cold. Your jacket feels stuffy. 

This gift isn’t like you. You didn’t even let anyone come with you because you didn’t even want to admit you were doing something this… cliche. And you know it’s not what Jin’s expecting. You hope, regardless, he still likes it. That the element of surprise is on your side.

Jin peers down at you, a small furrow building in his brows. Fuck, now he’s probably getting nervous. You can’t just stand here like a mute idiot.

You take a deep breath, grab Jin’s wrist, and slip the bracelet onto his hand. With another deep breath, you look up at Jin and slide your own sleeve down to show the same bracelet.

“Happy birthday and Christmas and New Year…” you say, cursing how your nerves make your voice give out a bit. “ It’s dumb, I know. And it’s not something I usually do. But, I don’t know. You make me want to do dumb shit like this. Couple’s bracelets, or whatever. It has our initials and I couldn’t remember the exact day you asked me out so I put the month. But since you’ll get busier, I just wanted us to always have a piece of each other.” You take a deeper, shaky breath, irritated at how hot your face feels. “So, yeah, I know it’s cheesy but-”

You’re cut off as Jin kisses the words from your mouth. His lips are soft, cold, as they move against your own. He holds you close, arms snaking under your jacket, and you find yourself pressed against the side of the complex. You wrap your arms around Jin’s neck, arching off the wall into the firm chest of your boyfriend. You can’t help the sloppiness of your kisses as you smile, relief and excitement flooding you all at once.

“I love you,” he mouths against your lips. 

Your breath catches in your throat. You want to respond but instead, you’re whimpering as he nibbles at your bottom lip before dipping his tongue behind your teeth.

“So much.”

If you didn’t melt at the door, you sure have now. The butterflies in your stomach escape and flood your bloodstream, that same electricity tingling through your veins as you snake your fingers into Jin’s hair, pulling him impossibly closer.

And he does the same. His arms wander beneath your top, cold fingers pressing against your skin.

“I love you,” he murmurs again, and you kiss the words from his mouth. He shudders when you roll into him, lips stuttering against your own. 

Unfortunately, your urgency reminds him of where exactly you are right now.

As in, Hoseok’s balcony in freezing temperatures while all your friends chow down inside.

With one last kiss, Jin presses his forehead to yours, breaths heavy. His hands settle on your hips, keeping you from going any further. He licks his kiss bitten lips, wide brown eyes staring back at you. Watching his tongue trace over his bottom lip does nothing to still your beating heart.

“I love you so much,” he says again. “And this year, I’ll love you more. I want to love you more. I want to keep seeing this cute side of you, the grumpy side of you, and the hardworking side of you.” He kisses your cheek and you close your eyes. “And I’ll wear this bracelet every day, every single day, to remind myself of how mushy my girlfriend is.”

“Shut up,” you whine, smacking at his chest. He catches your hand, both your bracelets showing. You curl your lips against your smile.

“Nuh-uh. I caught you. You are  _ so  _ fucking mushy,” Jin coos, jingling your arms. You try to bite back the smile. But your smile really does fall when a playful glint flickers in his eyes.

“Hey!” he shouts.

“No,” you hiss. But Jin is already moving away from the wall, swinging the sliding door open.

“Hey! Guys! Guess who has the cutest, sappiest, most romantic girlfriend ever!” He shouts, waltzing back into the apartment.

“No! Jin!” You shriek, chasing after him. But when you swing around the opening, Jin catches you in a big bear hug, pressing a sloppy kiss to your head.

“Me! Happy New Year to me!” Jin shouts . You try to wriggle free, but he keeps laughing. And eventually, you’re laughing, too.

“Yeah, we know, we could hear you sucking face outside,” Yoongi deadpans as he chews on his pizza.

You and Jin cough uncomfortably, heading into the kitchen quietly now.

“Hey,” Jin starts, holding up a piece of pizza, “This may sound cheesy, but you have a pizza my heart.”

You quirk your eyebrow. “Did you come back in just to make that joke?”

Jin smiles, holding the pizza to your lips until you take a bite. He watches you chew, taking a bite himself.

“Happy New Year,” he kisses your cheek. You hold his jaw, swallowing your food. You marvel at the swollen cheeks bouncing before you, lips lined with sauce, and his eyes curved with joy.

You truly love him so much.

“Happy New Year,” you whisper with one last kiss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's to hoping we all find a love like OMLOY Seokjinnie in 2020


	19. Distraction

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You're bored and Jin's at work

_ You _

_ i would suck dick for some dumplings right now _

A text comes back a minute or two later.

_ Jinnie Best Boyfriend _

_ COULD U NOT TEXT THINGS LIKE THAT WHILE IM AT WORK _

_ You _

_ Why are you looking at your phone at work? _

_ Jinnie Best Boyfriend _

_ I'M NOT _

_ I JUST DID RIGHT THEN _

_ You _

_ jeez make up ur mind _

_ Jinnie Best Boyfriend _

_ >:( _

_ You _

_¯\\_(ツ)_/¯_

You flop your phone by your head, spread out on the bed. You have the afternoon off, but Jin is on his second day at the new job. No matter the mood, you want Jin. But when you’re bored, you really want Jin.

_ You _

_ so about that dick _

_ Jinnie Best Boyfriend _

_ YA _

_ STOP _

_ MY BOSS IS HERE _

_ You _

_ omg r u in a meeting _

There’s no answer. You frown at your screen.

_ You _

_ mmm im so tempted to send something bad _

_ Jinnie Best Boyfriend _

_ DONT _

_ You _

_ oh so youll answer me if it’s bad but not if it’s good _

_ Jinnie Best Boyfriend _

_ we both know dick is good _

_ But my dick inflating at work is bad _

_ You _

_ ooo how dirty Jinnie ;) _

_ Texting dick at work _

_ Jinnie Best Boyfriend _

_ im in the break room now _

_ You perk up, rolling over and kicking your feet absently. _

_ You _

_ My bed is jinmpty :( _

_ Jinnie Best Boyfriend _

_ 8/10 _

_ You _

_ It would be 10/10 if you were here _

_ Jinnie Best Boyfriend _

_ my phone while im at work is like pda _

_ Be careful _

_ I can have it on me but not like this _

_ You _

_ aw thats a low blow but okay _

_ y r u on lunch _

_ Jinnie Best Boyfriend _

_ i have to work late :( _

_ You _

_ Awh, can’t walk me home after work? _

_ Jinnie Best Boyfriend _

_ No T_T _

_ will u b safe walking home _

You smile. 

_ You _

_ im tough _

_ hoorah!! _

_ Jinnie Best Boyfriend _

_ i know u can cut men with ur words _

_ but that doesnt work so well with physical violence _

You try to think of a good response, debating between horny, silly, or serious, but Jin beats you to it.

_ Jinnie Best Boyfriend _

_ if i cant take u home jungkook will _

_ You _

_ I dont need a babysitter _

_ Jin _

_ Jungkook will be overjoyed to know u dont think he’s a baby _

You sigh, getting up to get ready for work yourself.

_ You _

_ Tell Jungkook were getting chinese food _

_ Jinnie Best Boyfriend _

_ Is that a euphemism _

_ You _

_ -_- _

_ Jinnie Best Boyfriend _

_ Plz ask for extra hot mustard <3 _

_ You _

_ Why do u need hot mustard when ur already so hot _

_ If I buy 30 dumplings will u eat them all in front of me _

_ Jinnie Best Boyfriend _

_ pfft _

_ Of course _

_ You _

_ Hot _

_ C u later :* _


	20. Sore Loser

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You have beginner's luck with one of Jin's favorite games.

“That’s it, I’m breaking up with you.”

Your jaw drops. You have half a mind to throw the controller at Jin. “Ridiculous.”

“Ridiculous?” Seokjin throws his hands in the air, chucking the Switch controllers on the couch. “How could I stay with someone who’s  _ betrayed _ me like this? Taken my very being from me and beaten me with it.”

“Are you saying that Yoshi is your very being?” You roll your eyes, jabbing a finger at the Mario Kart screen where you, by some miracle, podiumed first. With Jin’s character. After telling him you suck at this game.

Okay, maybe he has a reason to be mad.

“Yoshi  _ is _ my very being, thank you very much!” Jin continues, trying to take your controllers back from you. “Give me these, you liar!”

“Jin!” You argue through giggles, holding the controllers as far away from yourself as possible. “I promise! I promise it was a fluke. Beginner’s luck.”

“How can I trust you?” Jin retorts, falling off his pillow in front of the couch to grab your wrists. He tries to look angry, but it’s still too cute, trying to wrestle a remote from you on the apartment floor in pajamas.

“Let’s play again,” you try, scooting your pillow farther away from him. “I promise I’ll lose.”

Jin scoffs, aggressively grabbing his controllers off the couch. “Don’t give me a pity loss! That’s even worse.”

“There is no way I can mend the situation,” you grumble, picking a track again.

“That’s right.” A small kiss lands on your cheek. You glance over only to see Jin’s angry, read ears as he prepares to beat your ass.

You… win again. The look Jin gives you this time may be real betrayal.

“Babe, I don’t know what’s happening,” you whine, putting the controller down for real. “I suck at this game!”

“So are you saying I suck worse than someone who sucks?” Jin pouts, lips puckered as far as possible. He’s trying to exaggerate his disappointment, but wow, he really is upset. 

“Jin,” you groan, rolling over to place your head in his lap. He looks forward, crossing his arms to block your puppy dog eyes. You tug at his arms. “Jinnie.”

“I’m sorry, I don’t answer to traitors,” Jin sniffs, looking out the door to the balcony.

You change tactics. Your arms wrap around his waist, curling your body around his. Jin fidgets but doesn’t move.

“I’m sorry,” you coo, nuzzling into his pajama shirt. “It’s just the power of Yoshi.”

Jin glances down, eyebrows raised. “The power of Yoshi?”

Good, you’ve got his attention. You never understand video game stuff, but you know superstitions. You sit up and throw your arms around his shoulders next. “It wasn’t me, Yoshi won.”

Jin twists his mouth, questioning where you’re going with this. “Oh really?”

“He’s the greatest player, obviously,” you shrug, then remember a rant Jin went on one time. “Totally deserves more credit, even his own game. He’s way better than… than…”

“Don’t fuck this up,” Jin warns.

“Than Mario?” You know that’s another character at least. Jin tries to hold back his smile, but it reaches his eyes.

“Go on,” He offers as he uncrosses his arms. Shit, you’re out of ideas. Your eyes dash to the other characters on the screen. You only recognize the ghost and Princess Peach. Now that Jin’s dropped his defenses, you move into his lap.

“You’re my Yoshi,” you try. And wow, it works. Jin’s hands settle on your hips, and his throat bobs with a swallow as you place a kiss on his nose.

“Uh-huh,” is all he says.

You kiss his cheek, then the other. Then, you quickly lick the side of his face, trying to imitate Yoshi’s signature “mlem” sound.

Jin groans, dropping his head to your shoulder. You cannot believe this is seriously turning him on. You kiss the crown of his head all the way down until he meets your lips. It’s soft, but he lingers, hands sliding up your back as he kisses you again with a sigh.

“I know a game you always win at,” you add with a wink when he pulls away.

Jin barks out a laugh. “Okay, that’s it.”

You screech as he grabs your ass as hoists you both into the air. You hang on tight as he starts moving.

“What are you doing?” you giggle as he shifts you higher.

“I’m going to the final KO stage,” Jin declares, carrying you to the bedroom.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone. You might have noticed, but for now, this series is done. I may come back to it, but for now, I think I might taint this lovely couple I've created. I like the memories I've shared of them here. Thank you so much to everyone who kudo'ed and commented. This fic has received more love and special appreciation than any other, and I will always cherish you guys.


End file.
